Chroniques d'un Lycée (Extra) Ordinaire (version originale)
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Il y a quelques temps, un lycée a ouvert ses portes dans une ville de banlieue réputée pour avoir des jeunes difficiles. Huit manga différents, résumé complet à l'intérieur. Vraiment, ayez la curiosité. Rating T pour les grandes bouches de certains.
1. Présentation

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je sors des personnages de huit manga différents et je les pose dans un lycée. Non, non, ne fuyez pas ! Calme, détendu, ça va aller. C'est un énorme projet, je sais. Pour tout vous dire, mes premières notes pour ce crossover remontent à 2014… On est en 2018… Bon ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'entièreté de la liste, je vais tout vous expliquer. A vrai dire, il y en a un où je suis presque sûre que 80 % des lecteurs ne le connaissent pas ! Mais je vous assure qu'il vaux le coup. Il est possible que certains chapitres soit dans le désordre, (sauf pour les trois premiers, et oui ils sont déjà écrit. J'ai actuellement sept chapitres de prêt dont un en deux parties) mais je les remettrai dans l'ordre à chaque fois en le notifiant ici donc pas d'inquiétude. Est-ce que ça se voit que je suis super enthousiaste à l'idée de vous montrer ça ? En tout cas c'est vraiment le cas ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Il y a sûrement des choses normales pour moi qui seront moins compréhensible pour vous. Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, pour ceux qui sont encore là, bonne lecture !

Synopsis : Il y a quelques temps, un lycée a ouvert ses portes dans une ville de banlieue réputée pour avoir des jeunes difficiles. Dans cette ville où les mineurs n'ont plus le droit de circuler dans les rues à la nuit tombée, cet établissement est devenu un lieu social plutôt qu'une école classique, évitant à de nombreux élèves d'avoir des problèmes avec la police. Alors ils viennent en cours, tous. Et cela peut parfois mener à des situations étranges… Au grand désarrois de leurs professeurs.

Liste des personnages :

Nous y voilà… Dans cette rubrique je vais vous parler de chaque personnage et de chaque manga, ce qui va inévitablement mener à un peu de spoil, vous êtes prévenus ! Cependant, je vais concentrer les descriptions sur ce qui sera utile pour la fic, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là. Je vous conseille d'aller voir par vous-même sur internet à quoi ressemble les gens si ça vous pose problème. Certaines relations entre les personnages seront volontairement flous, car elles seront révélées ou évolueront au fil des chapitres. Pour débuter, je vais vous parler de mon OC, qui n'a pas été créée pour cette fic et qui traînait dans mes placards depuis longtemps malgré que je l'aime beaucoup ^^

Krystal : De longs cheveux argentés avec des mèches bleues, yeux vert-d'eau. Derrière son sourire et sa joie de vivre se cache un fort caractère qu'elle n'hésite pas à montrer à l'occasion. Elle est intelligente et calculatrice, mais préfère agir à l'instinct. Elle est prévenante et attentionnée avec ses amis. C'est une passionnée de dessins, et préfère largement faire des croquis que de copier les cours pendant les heures de classe. Elle semble avoir un lourd passé…

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn :**

 _Ah, Reborn… Un manga créé par Amano Akira, 409 chapitres, 104 épisodes. On suit l'histoire de Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias Tsuna, timide et maladroit, enchaînant les mauvaises notes. Mais grâce à Reborn, un tueur à gage (le meilleur) ayant l'apparence d'un bébé, il va apprendre qu'il est le candidat pour devenir le futur parrain de la plus grande Famille mafieuse d'Italie. Il se constituera petit à petit une bande d'amis plus spéciaux les uns que les autres et vivra des aventures folles à base de Flammes de Dernière Volonté, d'illusions et même de voyage dans le temps._

Alaude : Blond platine aux yeux bleus, Alaude est une personne solitaire qui parle très peu, au style strict. Malgré son apparence froide, il est très protecteur envers ses proches (dans notre version, en particulier avec Hibari Kyôya qui est son petit frère). Il est très calme et n'hausse jamais la voix.

Asari Ugetsu : Cheveux très court et yeux noirs, Asari est un amoureux de la musique. Souriant et bienveillant, il est apprécié par beaucoup de monde. Dans le manga, c'est un grand épéiste qui sera amené à abandonner sa flûte pour aller aider Giotto, son boss et ami.

Belphegor : Blond, sa frange cachant ses yeux (un mystère pour tout l'univers rebornien). On le surnomme Prince the Ripper, il semble avoir une quantité illimité de couteaux de lancer sur lui. C'est un véritable psychopathe qui s'excite à la vue de son propre sang. C'est un génie, et il le sait. Il méprise les autres et se moque d'eux, mais il a peur de Xanxus qu'il suit sans poser de questions.

Chrome Dokuro : Cheveux bleus nuit remontés en pic derrière sa tête, un cache-œil du côté droit et l'œil gauche violet. Chrome est très timide mais semble cacher une personnalité forte. Elle est très attachée à Mukuro qu'elle considère comme son sauveur (en effet, dans le manga, Chrome perd la plupart de ses organes internes dans un accident de voiture et Mukuro la sauve en lui redonnant des organes grâce à ses illusions). Elle manie d'ailleurs un trident très similaire à celui du jeune homme.

Colonello : Jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en piques et les yeux bleus. Colonello est un ancien militaire. La plupart du temps, il porte un bandeau en trahi vert avec un 01 brodé dessus. Il a la langue bien pendue et a un tic de langage qui lui fait dire des « kora » à la fin de ses phrases.

Cozart Simon : Roux aux cheveux en batailles, des boussoles à la place des pupilles. C'est le meilleur ami de Giotto. Il est gentil et bienveillant avec tout le monde. Il connaît si bien ses amis et collègues qu'il est capable de prévoir leurs actions.

Deamon Spade : De longs cheveux bleus attachés en queue de cheval et les yeux gris. D'origine aristocratique, il est courtois et manipulateur. C'est le genre de personnage qu'on adore détester si vous voulez. Il est sadique et méprise les faibles, souhaitant les rendre forts. Dans le manga, afin de créer sa Famille Vongola parfaite, il trahira Giotto et le reste de la Première Génération.

Enma Cozato : Sosie plus jeune de Cozart, Enma est généreux, timide et maladroit. Il aime ses amis plus que tout. Il est souvent la cible de racket et de bizutage, ou poursuivit par tous les chiens du quartier.

Fon : Il est chinois, brun avec une longue tresse dans le dos et les yeux noirs. C'est un spécialiste des arts martiaux et de la méditation. Il a un énorme dragon chinois tatoué dans le dos. Il est très calme et sensible au monde qui l'entoure.

G. : Cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, entre le rouge et le rose et les yeux de la même couleur. Il a un tatouage de flamme tout le long de la joue droite. C'est le bras-droit de Giotto et son meilleur ami (avec Cozart). Malgré ses manières rudes et son tempérament enflammé, il est gentil et protecteur. Il est rancunier et loyal.

Giotto : Grand, cheveux blonds en pics, yeux oranges (supposément bleu lorsqu'il n'a pas son Hyper Mode, mais impossible de le confirmer alors je garde le orange). C'est un leader naturel, mature et bienveillant. Il a un fort sens de la justice et, comme Tsuna, il est capable d'accepter tout le monde sans s'occuper du passé. Il n'aime pas faire des papiers, laissant cette tâche à Alaude. Il a une confiance absolue en chacune des personnes qui l'entoure.

Gokudera Hayato : Cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, argentés et les yeux turquoises. Il porte parfois des lunettes et attache ses cheveux dans ces moments-là. Il est métisse japonais-italien. C'est un délinquant au sang chaud, criant et se battant souvent. D'origine solitaire, il est entraîné dans le groupe par Yamamoto et d'autres. Il est néanmoins très intelligent. Il est passionné par le surnaturel. C'est un professionnel des explosifs (et des avions en papier ! ^^). Il est fumeur.

Hibari Kyôya : Il ressemble à Alaude en brun avec les yeux gris. Tout comme lui, il est solitaire et silencieux. Il déteste les groupes et a tendance à vouloir « mordre à mort » tout le monde (Kamikurosu en japonais) avec ses tonfas. Il est fier et déteste plus que tout se soumettre, préférant être celui qui créé les lois. Cependant, il ne laissera jamais les blessures de ceux sous sa législation rester impunis. Il cherche toujours à se battre avec des personnes fortes, mais il semble que Mukuro et lui n'arrive pas à se départager.

Lussuria : Cheveux d'un côté rasé et bruns, et de l'autre une mèche verte. Il porte en permanence des lunettes de soleil rouges. C'est une Drag-Queen excentrique et lubrique. Il sourit tout le temps et adore flirter avec des hommes musclés. Il prend soin des autres et est accro à la mode.

Rokudo Mukuro : cheveux bleus comme ceux de Chrome, remontés en pics à l'arrière, lui valant son surnom d'ananas qu'il n'apprécie pas tellement. Il a les yeux vairons, le gauche bleu et le droit rouge. Il a toujours un sourire moqueur sur le visage et considère les gens comme des jouets. Il est arrogent et ne se laisse pas intimider. Il cache ses sentiments derrière son caractère irritant et son rire caractéristique.

Sawada Tsunayoshi : Cheveux châtains en pics et grands yeux caramels. Gentil et généreux, mais réellement nul en cours et en sport. Il est peureux mais capable de soulever des montagnes pour protéger ses amis. Tout comme Enma, son caractère serviable et ses maladresses en ont fait la cible préférée des bizutages et des moqueries. Cependant, à l'instar de Giotto, il est capable de pardonner et d'accepter tout le monde.

Superbi Scualo : De très longs cheveux blancs, yeux gris. Scualo est un épéiste très doué et se battre l'amuse. Il crie tout le temps, et apostrophe souvent avec un « Voi ! » puissant. Il possède un fort sens de l'honneur et de la loyauté, surtout envers Xanxus qu'il respect énormément (ce n'est pas forcement évident, surtout quand il lance « Voi ! Abruti de boss, qu'est-ce que tu fout ! », mais c'est vrai). Il est intelligent, perspicace et apprend très vite.

Xanxus : Cheveux bruns en bataille rasés sur les côtés, yeux rouges. Il a des cicatrices partout sur le corps qui deviennent plus visible lorsqu'il s'énerve. Il déteste Tsuna qui lui fait penser à son père adoptif. Colérique, flegmatique et puissant, il traite tout le monde de déchet. Il est cruel et rude, même avec ses alliés. Il montre rarement ses émotions.

Yamamoto Takeshi : Brun au cheveux courts, yeux noisettes. Sportif enjoué, il a apprit le base-ball et le kendo. Il sourit et rit tout le temps, se chargeant souvent de calmer les bagarres. Il est rarement sérieux, et cache ses émotions pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Il est amical et respectueux. Il n'est pas très doué pour les études mais s'en souci peu.

 **One Piece :**

 _One Piece est une série de mangas shōnen créée par Eiichirō Oda en 1997 et toujours en cours. L'histoire se déroule dans un monde fictif dominé par les océans, où les pirates aspirent à une ère de liberté et d'aventure connue comme « l'âge d'or de la piraterie ». Cette époque fut inaugurée suite aux derniers mots prononcés par le roi des pirates, Gol D. Roger avant son exécution. Roger annonce au monde que ses habitants étaient libres de chercher toutes les richesses qu'il avait accumulées durant sa vie entière, le « One Piece » Vingt-deux ans après l'exécution de Roger, l'intérêt pour le One Piece s'effrite. Beaucoup y ont renoncé, certains se demandent même s'il existe vraiment. Même si les pirates sont toujours une menace pour les habitants, la Marine est devenue plus efficace pour contrer leurs attaques sur les quatre mers: East Blue, North Blue, West Blue et South Blue. Pourtant, ce changement n'a pas dissuadé Monkey D. Luffy, un jeune garçon, de vouloir devenir le successeur du légendaire Roger. Il va ainsi partir à l'aventure en se donnant comme premier objectif de créer un équipage afin de rejoindre la mer de Grand Line, où la fièvre de la « grande vague de piraterie » continue de sévir, et où de nombreux grands noms de la piraterie sont à la poursuite du One Piece, supposé être sur la dernière île de cette grande mer, Rough Tell._

Dracule Mihawk : Grand au teint pâle, avec une courte barbe noire et des favoris qui pointent vers le haut. Ses yeux sont rouges dans le Manga, jaunes dans l'anime. C'est l'un des personnages les plus sérieux et impassibles de One Piece, très peu de choses, pour ne pas dire rien, ne semblent le surprendre. Il désire juste voir ses élèves progresser. Mihawk démontre un grand sens de l'honneur. Il semble aussi assez insensible au malheur des autres. Il n'aime pas être dérangé pendant sa sieste, et veut se mesurer à des adversaires plus puissants que lui pour tester sa propre puissance.

Gecko Moria : Moria a la peau est blanche, des cheveux violets et deux petites cornes en saillie au niveau du front. Il a des points de suture partant du haut de son visage et allant jusqu'à son cou. Ses oreilles et ses dents sont pointues, tandis que la partie basse de son corps est relativement grasse et trapue en comparaison. il est fourbe et intelligent. Il est très sûr de lui, ayant une totale confiance en lui. Il rit beaucoup, parfois pour rien. Il maintient une position détendue et décontractée en tout temps. Il se repose un peu trop sur les autres pour faire son travail.

Koala : Cheveux roux coupés courts et de grands yeux ronds. Elle a confiance en elle. Elle est mature et responsable, grondant les autres lorsqu'ils font des bêtises. Toujours souriante, elle est joviale.

Monkey D. Luffy : Cheveux noirs assez courts, il est réputé pour porter un chapeau de paille. Il a également une cicatrice avec deux points de suture sous son œil gauche. C'est le frère adoptif de Portgas D. Ace et de Sabo. Il est le cadet de la fratrie. Insouciant, il fait souvent preuve d'imprudence et de hardiesse. Il invite de nombreux personnages à rejoindre son groupe. Luffy adore la viande, dès qu'il le peu, il mange beaucoup. Il pense rarement aux conséquences de ses actes, et se laisse guider par ses émotions, peu importe la situation. Cependant, c'est une personne extrêmement loyal, ce qui a été démontré à plusieurs reprises dans la série, qui n'hésite pas à mettre sa propre vie en péril pour le bien de ceux qu'il aime.

Nami : Jeune fille de taille moyenne et mince, avec des cheveux oranges et les yeux bruns clairs. Beaucoup de gens dans la série, la considèrent comme étant une femme très attirante. Elle a un tatouage noir (bleu dans l'animé) sur son épaule gauche. Ce tatouage, représente une mandarine et un moulinet. Elle sait user de ses charmes, est assez colérique et violente. Elle est accro à la mode et proche de ses sous.

Nefertari Vivi : Longs cheveux bleus, le plus souvent attachés en queue-de-cheval. Elle est très mince, ayant des jambes et des bras minces et une assez grosse poitrine. Elle n'exige jamais de traitement de faveur, et ne se met pas non plus au-dessus des autres. Elle pense d'ailleurs plus souvent aux autres qu'à elle-même, risquant même sa vie pour aider quelqu'un qui a besoin d'elle. Elle se montre également courageuse lorsqu'elle est face à de puissants ennemis, pour aider ses amis malgré le fait qu'elle soit clairement surpassée. Son désintéressement et son sens des responsabilités sont tellement poussés qu'elle est prête à se sacrifier pour ses amis.

Nojiko : Elle porte des cheveux bleus clairs court avec un foulard et des yeux bleu foncé. Son bras droit est couvert de tatouages aux motifs abstraits. C'est la sœur adoptive de Nami. Elle est plus mature que cette dernière, mais tout aussi têtue. fort caractère et peut tout faire pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. C'est la grande sœur de Nami. Elle est très gentille envers sa petite sœur et généreuse. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait l'air de se tenir à l'écart des ennuis, mais sait frapper fort. Elle n'aime pas les gens qui gâchent leur vie avec insouciance et est dure lorsque cela concerne les choix de vivre ou mourir même si ça concerne un enfant.

Portgas D. Ace : Il est plus grand et plus musclé que Luffy, il a des tâches de rousseur sur les joues, les cheveux bruns et des tatouages remarquables. Il en a un au dos, qui représente le symbole de Barbe Blanche : une croix en os violets avec une tête à grandes moustaches blanches au dessus. Il décrit ce symbole comme sa fierté. Il fait des crises de narcolepsie un peu n'importe quand. Comme son frère, c'est un gros mangeur. Il est aussi plus intelligent, serviable et plus poli. Il a également la fâcheuse manie de manger dans un restaurant et partir sans payer. Ace a la devise de " vivre sa vie à fond et sans regret" et s'y tient. Il est l'aîné de la fratrie, ayant quelques mois de plus que Sabo.

Roronoa Zoro : Cheveux verts et un physique assez impressionnant, Il arbore certaines cicatrices qu'il s'est faite tout au long de son histoire. Zoro est un personnage aux allures sérieuses et froides. Il a un tempérament par moment réfléchi mais excessif. Pourtant, ses réactions sont souvent comiques ou exagérées. On le voit souvent en train de s'entraîner à l'épée ou en train de faire la sieste, ce qui lui vaut souvent dans le dernier cas d'être réveillé de façon assez brutale. Tout comme Nami, il possède une grande résistance à l'alcool et on ne le voit jamais ivre. Il ne possède aucun sens de l'orientation et entretient une relation conflictuelle et concurrentielle avec Sanji, avec lequel il se dispute constamment. Cependant, ils se font régulièrement preuve de respect mutuel. Ses relations avec Nami ne sont elles aussi pas très bonnes car il n'apprécie guère sa cupidité. Il a un énorme respect envers Mihawk, qu'il souhaite dépasser.

Sabo : De taille moyenne, il possède des cheveux mi-longs et bouclés blonds, et une cicatrice autour de son œil gauche. Il possède des lunettes bleues. Il est certainement le plus mature des trois frères et a tendance à voir les choses positivement. De bon sens, il porte le privilège sur ceux qu'il aime. Selon Luffy, Sabo est un frère plus gentil qu'Ace. Il est gentil et diplomate.

Sanji : Sanji est un jeune homme blond, une mèche cachant son œil gauche et son sourcil forme comme une sorte de spirale. Il est mince et assez grand. Il a toujours une cigarette avec lui. Il est soucieux de son apparence. Il a pour particularité de ne se battre qu'avec ses jambes et d'être un véritable gentlemen envers la gent féminine, les protégeant farouchement, parfois à ses dépends. Il éprouve un profond respect pour tout ce qui concerne l'art de la cuisine. Les ingrédients, les outils, la préparation, la cuisson… tout est sacré et quiconque bafoue cette sacralité s'attire les foudres de Sanji. Il a aussi un réflexe, parfois malheureux, il cuisine toujours pour les personnes affamées, même si ce sont des personnes dangereuses. Sanji est entomophobe et arachnophobe (peur des papillons de nuit et des araignées).

Shanks : Cheveux rouge carmin, Il a trois cicatrices sur son œil gauche. Extrêmement décontracté, nature amicale est telle qu'il ne cherche pas à nuire aux autres, il est même capable de faire en sorte que des personnages sérieux comme Dracule Mihawk rejoigne son amusement. Cependant, malgré cette simplicité d'esprit apparente, Shanks est une personne complexe avec des points de vue plutôt difficiles à comprendre. Par exemple, il pense que si deux personnes partagent des visions très différentes, il vaudrait mieux qu'elles suivent des voies distinctes. Il ne semble pas s'occuper de ce que les gens pensent de lui, ignore les insultes et les humiliations à son encontre et se contente de rire avec ses compagnons. Sa générosité est sans limite. Cependant, il ne pardonnerait jamais à quiconque de nuire à ses amis.

Silvers Rayleigh : Assez vieux, il a des lunettes de vue rondes, ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur son œil droit et son torse. Il a des cheveux mi-longs et une petite barbe blanche. Il a le cœur léger et il aime s'amuser, malgré que lors de ses visites au lycée, il se montre intolérant envers les bouffonneries des jeunes et prend sa position de disciplinaire très au sérieux.

Trafalgar D. Water Law (ou juste Trafalgar Law) : Il semble aussi avoir des cheveux noirs (bleus dans le manga), dont une majorité est dissimulée par son chapeau nordique. Mince et de taille moyenne, il porte un sweat à capuche noir et jaune. Il a de nombreux tatouages tribaux sur ses bras, ainsi que deux paires de petites boucles d'oreilles sur les deux oreilles. Law porte un jean avec des marques étranges, qui ressemblent à des motifs de léopard, à la fois sur le genou et à la cheville. Sur sa main gauche en particulier, les lettres D, E, A, T, H sont tatoués sur le dos de ses doigts, il a aussi un tatouage en forme de cœur sur son torse. C'est un fin manipulateur et bagarreur qui perd parfois son calme. Il veut être chirurgien.

 **Black Clover :**

 _Black Clover est un manga créé par Tabata Yûki, ayant eu droit à son adaptation animé. Dans un monde où la magie prédomine à tous les niveaux, Asta et Yuno, deux orphelins abandonnés le même jour devant une petite église, partagent le même rêve : devenir Empereur-Mage. L'année de leurs 15 ans, ils reçoivent chacun un grimoire et se présentent au test de recrutement pour intégrer l'une des prestigieuses compagnies de Chevaliers-Mages. Yuno, dont le potentiel est immense et ayant reçu un grimoire portant le trèfle à quatre feuilles symbole de la chance, rejoint l'éminente compagnie de l'Aube d'Or, tandis qu'Asta, possédant un grimoire d'anti-magie orné d'un trèfle à cinq feuilles, là où réside le démon, intègre le peu recommandable Taureau Noir._

Asta : Gringalet aux cheveux blancs hirsutes et aux yeux verts. Dénué de magie, il compense par une force physique exceptionnelle et une volonté à toute épreuve. De nature joyeuse et hyperactive, il est doté d'une persévérance et d'une détermination sans pareil, depuis qu'il est petit, il n'abandonne jamais et est déterminé pour accomplir ses objectifs. Il est également habitué à être critiqué et à être la cible de moqueries et il sait faire preuve de sang-froid. Toutefois, quand on s'en prend à ses proches, Asta n'hésite pas à les défendre avec véhémence. Il a aussi un grand sens de la justice et il croit que tout le monde a le droit d'être protégé. Cette manière de pensée ne s'applique pas uniquement à ses alliés, mais également à ses ennemis. Il semble voir le côté positif des gens avant tout.

Nova-chrono Julius : De grande taille aux yeux gris avec des cheveux blonds courts. Il a le symbole d'une astérisque bleue sur le côté gauche de son front. Du fait de sa nature enfantine, Julius a tendance à délaisser ses responsabilités ou à partir volontairement quand des des réunions sont prévues et que des disputes pourraient éclater. Malgré ça, Julius est un homme très sage avec de grandes connaissances et expériences dans son domaine.

Silva Noëlle : Noëlle est une jeune fille au corps élancé et des yeux roses. Ses cheveux argentés sont coiffés en couettes et elle a également une petite frange couvrant son front. Elle porte également des boucles d'oreilles violettes en forme de trèfles à trois feuilles et un bracelet en argent sur son poignet gauche. Noëlle est une personne de nature arrogante et vaniteuse, comme quand, dans le manga, elle rejette la proposition d'amitié d'Asta en proclamant qu'elle ne lui a pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Elle a également du mal à admettre ses erreurs, et elle essaie de trouver des excuses pour blâmer quelqu'un d'autre. Noëlle eut aussi se montrer très réservée quant à ses exploits où elle va plutôt garder son expression sévère. Cependant, elle a également développé un léger complexe d'infériorité dû au rejet de sa propre famille. Ce qui l'a conduit à tenter de faire ses preuves en se surentraînant. De plus, elle a peu confiance aux gens qui l'entoure puisqu'elle s'attend à ce qu'ils réagissent de la même manière que sa famille.

Silva Nozel : Svelte au teint clair, les yeux en amande avec de petits sourcils. Il a des cheveux argentés, avec une coiffure particulière qui consiste en une natte sur son front qui va jusqu'à son nez. Ses cheveux sont mi-longs et ébouriffés sur le haut. C'est le frère aîné de Noëlle. Nozel est un homme arrogant qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Même s'il qualifie certaines personnes de "pauvres rats", il prend sa fonction très au sérieux et est exigeant avec lui-même ainsi qu'avec ses frères et sœurs. Malgré son arrogance habituelle, il montre des signes de respect et d'affection aux personnes qui lui sont proches. Même s'il montre rarement ses émotions, il peut être étonnamment agressif quand il est ennuyé.

Yuno : Mince et de taille moyenne, aux yeux ambre et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Il a également un collier avec une chaîne en or et une pierre bleu décorée d'un symbole de croix dorée avec des étoiles à quatre branches de chaque côté qui loi est très précieux. Yuno est de nature calme et réservée et ne parle que quand il a vraiment besoin de s'exprimer. Souvent les gens le comprennent mal à cause de sa manière de parler. Malgré son attitude détachée, il entretient avec Asta une rivalité tellement forte avec lui qu'il est prêt à tout pour arrêter quiconque intente de faire du mal à Asta. Du fait qu'il ait passé la majorité de son enfance à vivre avec lui, Yuno a quelque similarités avec lui. Par exemple, il est très tenace et n'abandonne jamais, ténacité qu'il a apprise en s'entraînant avec Asta.

 **Owari no Seraph :**

 _Seraph of the End (Owari no Seraph) est un manga dark fantasy créé par Takaya Kagami et illustré par Yamato Yamamoto avec les storyboards de Daisuke Furuya depuis 2012. Dix-sept tomes sont sortis et il a eu droit à son adaptation en animé. Ici, le monde est ravagé par une terrible maladie. Les enfants de moins de 13 ans étant, pour une raison inconnue, immunisés contre le virus, ont survécu. Mais ces derniers ont été réduits en esclavage par des vampires qui sont tout à coup sortis des profondeurs de la Terre. Yuuichiro Hyakuya et Mikael Hyakuya, deux orphelins se considérant comme une famille avec les rescapés de leur orphelinat, servent de « garde-manger » aux vampires : ils ont le droit de vivre, en échange d'un prélèvement quotidien de leur sang. Après une tentative d'évasion qui se solde par un massacre de sa famille, Yuuichiro réussit à s'échapper, en laissant pour mort Mikael. Arrivé à la surface, Yuuichiro apprend que l'Humanité n'est pas entièrement décimée, et il rejoint les rangs de "l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon", qui a pour but d'exterminer les vampires._

Ferid Bathory : Grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux argentés qui atteignent ses hanches. Il a une frange et des mèches de cheveux devant les deux oreilles. Il garde ses cheveux attachés en arrière en une queue-de-cheval avec un ruban. Il a les yeux rouges. C'est le vampire qui a massacré toute la famille de Yû et Mika et qui par la suite s'occupe de Mika. Ferid est bavard, joyeux, enthousiaste, enjoué et sournois. Il est souvent décrit comme imprévisible. Il dit souvent des choses qui énerve les autres, puis il dit qu'il plaisantait. Il prend beaucoup de plaisir taquiner Mika. Il est tristement célèbre pour son comportement excentrique et tend à provoquer des choses "intéressantes". A l'extérieur, Ferid est serviable et poli. Cependant, il garde beaucoup de secrets et raconte beaucoup de mensonges. Il est sadique et s'amuse à manipuler les autres afin de les tourmenter, c'est une personne très rusé.

Hyakuya Mikael : Cheveux mi-longs, blonds et bouclés avec des yeux bleus. Petit, il était gentil et optimiste malgré les événements durs de son enfance. Il a pu continuer à sourire et être heureux grâce à sa famille d'adoption de l'orphelinat et a même réussi à prêter un appui amical à Yû qui était extrêmement têtu, il est extrêmement protecteur à son égard. Mika peut se montrer rusé. En vampire, Mika est lunatique. Il ne sourit jamais et a toujours l'air apathique. Il est solitaire mais continue de protéger Yû qui est la seule personne à qui il fait confiance.

Hyakuya Yuuichiro : Cheveux bruns, longs avec des épis. Il possède des yeux verts et des sourcils bruns. Il est un peu têtu et a tendance à agir en solitaire, mais lorsque ses compagnons sont en péril, il veut à tout prix les protéger et se soucie vraiment d'eux. Dans le manga, il finira par accepter de collaborer avec les vampires si c'est pour protéger les siens et chercher un moyen de ramener Mika à son état d'humain. Il semblera même tisser des liens amicaux avec eux. Il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour les siens. Il est courageux, intrépide et légèrement irréfléchi, ce qui lui vaux d'être qualifier d'idiot par la plupart des personnes qui le connaissent.

Ishinose Guren (ou Glenn, faites votre choix !) : Cheveux noirs mi-longs et les yeux violets. Il fait semblant d'être paresseux, et ne vient jamais en cours ou presque. Il conserve de nombreux secrets et n'a aucune difficulté à mentir. Il se soucie de ses amis, en les considérant comme sa famille.

 **No game No life :**

 _No Game No Life, souvent abrégé en NGNL, est une série de light novels écrite et illustrée par Yū Kamiya. Une adaptation en manga dessinée par Mashiro Hiiragi est publiée depuis janvier 2013. Une adaptation en série télévisée d'animation a été diffusée entre avril et juin 2014 sur AT-X. Dans les pays francophones, elle est diffusée en simultané par Anime Digital Network et J-One. Un film d'animation intitulé No Game No Life: Zero reprenant le 6e tome est sorti en juillet 2017. Un jour, Sora et Shiro, deux frères et sœurs inséparables, autant dans la réalité que dans les jeux vidéo, reçoivent une offre étrange après avoir battu un challenger mystérieux à une partie d'échecs en ligne : celle de renaître dans son monde, où tout est décidé par les jeux. Fatigués de leur monde où ils sont reclus et asociaux, ils acceptent sa proposition et sont alors transportés dans le monde fantaisiste de Disboard, par Tet, le dieux des jeux qu'ils viennent de battre. Le but ultime qu'ils se sont fixés est de vaincre Tet pour accéder au titre de dieu unique._

Jibril : Elle possède de longs cheveux violets-roses, ses yeux sont de couleurs pourpres entouré par un iris or, mais une croix apparaît dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se concentre pour une tâche. Elle a aussi un étrange tatouage sur son bras gauche. Elle semble douce et polie, mais elle peut être aussi incroyablement condescendante. Elle a une grande passion pour la connaissance et est facilement excitée à l'idée d'obtenir de nouvelles connaissances, comme quand elle bavait sur la tablette de Sora après avoir vu le nombre de connaissances qu'il contenait. Malgré son arrogance initiale, elle a un sens très élevé de l'honneur pendant les jeux, comme elle n'aime pas tricher ou être trompée. Elle a aussi un côté sadique pouvant en inquiéter plus d'un.

Shiro : Longs cheveux blancs, yeux dorés. Elle a l'air mignonne, mais tout comme son frère, elle a un côté pervers. Elle est décrite par Sora comme étant une beauté parfaite, mais elle a des complexes. Elle déteste prendre des bains. C'est une vraie génie des probabilités et des mathématiques, et est considérée comme l'égal de Sora, voire comme son supérieur. Elle a décidé de le suivre pour toujours. Séparée de son frère, elle fait des crises de panique.

Sora : Cheveux bruns en bataille, yeux rouges. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie et a peur de ne jamais en avoir, ce qui le rend très pervers. Cependant, il est très protecteur envers sa sœur Shiro et est déterminé à l'élever correctement. Il a une confiance absolue en lui et il ne doute jamais de ses capacités. Sa rapidité d'esprit, son sens de la manipulation et sa logique tordue en font un joueur redoutable dans le monde entier. Quand il était jeune, Sora croyait que les humains étaient stupides et faibles, mais sa rencontre avec Shiro a fait remonter en lui sa foi en l'humanité. Séparé d'elle, il perd toute confiance en lui et toute forme d'ego.

Tet : Cheveux blond pâle, les yeux vairons vert et violet avec un cœur dessiné en dessous de son œil droit. Il met souvent des choses importantes en jeu et en est conscient mais cela ne le dérange pas, au contraire, ça l'amuse. La seule défaite qu'il a eu dans sa vie a été dans une partie d'échec contre Sora et Shiro, il a donc décidé de les suivre au lycée malgré son jeune âge. Il ne fait aucune distinction entre les personnes. Il est toujours souriant.

 **Yuri ! on Ice :**

 _Yuri! on Ice est une série télévisée d'animation japonaise sur le patinage artistique produite par MAPPA et réalisée par Sayo Yamamoto. Après être arrivé en dernière place lors de sa première participation au Grand Prix, le jeune patineur artistique japonais Yuri Katsuki enchaîne les défaites et commence à douter de sa carrière. Des mois plus tard, Yuri revient dans sa ville natale, qu'il avait quitté cinq ans auparavant, et y reproduit à la perfection une chorégraphie du célèbre patineur russe Victor Nikiforov. Lorsqu'une vidéo de sa performance filmée à son insu devient virale et attire l'attention de Victor, ce dernier décide de devenir l'entraîneur de Yuri et de le former avec un de ses élèves prodiges, Yuri Plisetsky, alias Yurio. Une relation ambiguë se développe alors entre Yuri et Victor._

Katsuki Yuri : Les yeux marron et les cheveux en noirs. Il porte des lunettes, mais les retire durant les compétitions. C'est un patineur assez talentueux, mais qui cède facilement sous la pression, ce qui peut l'amener à se rater aux moments cruciaux, comme lorsqu'il est arrivé en dernière place de sa première finale du Grand Prix. C'est un personnage sensible qui est facilement dévasté par l'échec. Il est calme, gentil et facilement embarrassé mais il est également têtu et extrêmement compétitif.

Victor Nikiforov : Chevelure courte et grise, voire argentée, avec une mèche qui couvre son œil gauche. Ses yeux sont bleu-vert. C'est un patineur russe et l'idole de Yuri. Véritable légende du patinage artistique, Victor a remporté une multitude de championnats dans son adolescence. Victor a un charisme surprenant, et est de nature séductrice. Cela va de pair avec le fait qu'il soit soucieux de son apparence, particulièrement avec ses cheveux. Il se targue d'être capable de surprendre les gens. Il aime faire les choses à son propre rythme, et se considère comme une personne ouverte d'esprit et insouciante. Victor s'avère parfois être tête-en-l'air, et d'après lui, très négligent. Selon son entraîneur, il ne se soucie que de lui-même et ne prend jamais le temps de l'écouter. En dépit de cela, Victor peut se montrer sérieux lorsque la situation l'exige, ne tient personne pour responsable. Il n'est pas très bon en ce qui concerne les situations de faiblesses émotionnelles, est maladroit aux meilleures, et cruel et insensible aux pires. Il est une personne naturellement calme et posée, qui sait garder la tête froide même lorsqu'il perd son sang froid. Un côté plus doux de Victor émerge souvent, surtout lorsqu'il parle à des personnes avec qu'il entretient de profondes relations. Sa carrière est en pause car il a perdu toute inspiration maintenant que le monde s'est habitué à son talent.

Yuri Plisetsky (Yurio) : Cheveux blonds mi-long et les yeux de couleur émeraude. C'est le coéquipier de Victor Nikiforov, trois fois médaillé d'or aux Championnats du monde junior. Il est très ambitieux et est déterminé à devenir le meilleur de tous dans le patinage artistique. Pour cette raison, il est très sérieux au sujet de sa pratique et refuse absolument de permettre à quiconque de se tenir sur son chemin. Contrairement à sa beauté et sa grâce sur la glace lui valant le surnom de « fée russe », une fois sortit de la patinoire, il devient grossier et dédaigneux envers les autres et redevient fidèle à son autre surnom de « punk russe ». Il est très habitué à crier. Pour s'assurer qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut, Yuri n'est pas au dessus de menacer ou d'intimider sa concurrence. Cependant, un côté plus doux de sa personnalité peut être vu par moment. Il est arrivé en première place du circuit junior l'année de la défaite de Yuri Katsuki. Il est parfois appelé « Yurio » pour éviter la confusion entre les deux Yuri.

 **Kuroshitsuji :**

 _Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) est un shōnen manga de Yana Toboso. La version française est éditée par Kana, et vingt-six tomes sont sortis en août 2018. À la suite du succès du manga, une adaptation en série télévisée d'animation produite par le studio A-1 Pictures a été diffusée sur la chaîne TBS au Japon, et deux OAV, Book of Murder, adaptant l'arc du meurtre au manoir. Un film d'animation, Book of the Atlantic, adaptant l'arc du voyage sur le Campania. Dans les pays francophones, la série a été diffusée sur Direct Star (C17), et la troisième saison sur J-One. Depuis juillet 2018, tous les épisodes sont disponibles sur Netflix. Entre les années 1888 et 1889, Ciel Phantomhive est un aristocrate anglais âgé de 12 ans et ayant perdu ses parents dans un incendie inexplicable, il se voit devenir l'héritier de l'entreprise de jouets et friandises Phantom. Son fidèle majordome nommé Sebastian Michaelis est en fait un démon avec qui il a passé un pacte. C'est ainsi que Ciel et son majordome se mettent à résoudre différentes énigmes, en général surnaturelles, sur ordre de la reine Victoria du Royaume-Uni, jusqu'à ce que Ciel accomplisse sa vengeance._

Ciel Phantomhive : Ciel est assez petit de taille, a les cheveux gris foncé, nuancé bleu-vert et les yeux vairons : son œil gauche est bleu océan et le droit est violet, bien que ce dernier soit constamment dissimulé sous un cache-œil. Il est froid, sans attache à la vie ni aux gens qui l'entourent, sauf envers sa fiancée Elizabeth avec qui il est très protecteur. Il est d'un naturel calme, réfléchi, accueillant et hospitalier envers ses hôtes qu'il reçoit toujours chaleureusement (bien que cela soit une facette). Il peut aussi se montrer menteur et arrogant. Il fait de rares crises d'asthme.

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford : Yeux verts émeraude, de longs cheveux blond avec un épi qui a une légère courbure à l'avant, et le reste de la chevelure est généralement porté par deux grosses couettes. Elle est très féminine. Elizabeth est une jeune fille volontaire et gaie, avec un penchant pour les choses mignonnes. Son passe-temps est de tout faire pour que les autres le soit. Quand elle est en désaccord, elle est sujette à des crises de colère et des crises d'égocentrisme. Elle impose son sens de la mode et de la préférence sur les autres et refuse obstinément qu'on lui tienne tête. Par exemple, elle insiste sur le fait que Ciel l'appelle par son surnom , " Lizzy " pour faire plus court. Cependant, dans les occasions où elle va trop loin et blesse quelqu'un, elle se sent horrible et va même pleurer sur son erreur. En réalité, Elizabeth est une épéiste et a la réputation d'être un génie de l'épée. Elle est souvent inquiète pour Ciel, elle l'aime et désire profondément le protéger.

Sebastian Michaelis : Il prend l'apparence d'un grand, bel homme adulte avec des longs cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges/brun et la peau pâle. Très classieux, il a un fort sens du devoir. Sebastian apparaît principalement comme un serviteur courtois et impeccable. Cependant, il est, en réalité, insensible, sans cœur, et sadique. Il est impitoyable et est capable de laisser souffrir des gens pour son propre amusement. Sebastian exprime généralement sa nature diabolique à travers son humour noir sarcastique et l'incapacité à voir le bien dans le monde. Il est fasciné par la nature humaine et adore les chats (c'est peu dire ^^)

 **Chronos Ruler :**

 _Chronos Ruler est le cas particulier de ce crossover. Il s'agit d'un Manhua du taïwanais Ponjea. C'est la seule œuvre de ce corpus à ne pas avoir été adapté en animé. Il suit l'histoire de Kiri et Victor, deux « Ruler » chargés de traquer les Hora, des monstres dévorant le temps des gens. Il sont à la poursuite du Hora qui a dévoré le temps de Victor, laissant le temps de l'homme s'écouler à l'envers. Lorsqu'ils ont des interactions avec des humains, les deux garçons racontent qu'ils sont frères, mais ont fini par apprendre que Kiri est le fils de Victor._

Kiri Victorvitch Poutine : Sa grande taille, ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux couleur lie-de-vin et ses lunettes donne à Kiri un air strict et posé. Pourtant, il a souvent du mal à garder son calme face, notamment, aux moqueries de Victor. Pour les besoins de la fic, Victor et lui sont frères.

Mina : Deux grandes couettes roses de chaque côté de la tête, yeux bleus, plutôt petite, elle se défini comme la femme de Victor. Son caractère enjoué et enfantin se transforme parfois en une profonde mélancolie.

Victor Alexandervitch Poutine : Cheveux bleus électrique un peu en batailles, yeux verts. Victor est de nature séducteur et aime le jeu, ne se déplaçant jamais sans son jeu de carte. Il est croupier au casino du coin, et anime aussi des parties clandestines dans la rue. Il est mature et blagueur à la fois. Il adore se moquer de Kiri.

Le lycée :

C'est bien beau de parler des personnages, mais quel est le rôle de chacun là-dedans ? Et bien, voici un petit organigramme pour résumer tout ça :

 **Corps administratif :**

Proviseur : Giotto

Adjoint : Rayleigh

Gestionnaire : Ferid

Secrétaire : Alaude

CPE : Shanks

Surveillant : G.

Infirmier : Cozart

Cantinier : Asari

Gestion des clubs : Fon

 **Professeurs :**

Japonais : Lussuria

Anglais : Colonello (professeur principal de la classe B)

Philosophie : Guren

Histoire-Géographie : Julius (professeur principal de la classe A)

Économie : Sebastian

Mathématiques : Moria

Biologie : Nozel

Physique-Chimie : Deamon

EPS : Mihawk

Option sport : Mihawk

Comme au Japon, la rentrée se fait début Avril. Chaque semaine, une heure est consacrée à la vie de classe, mais n'a lieue que lorsque que c'est nécessaire. Voici la liste des élèves par classe :

Classe A : Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, Superbi Scualo, Yamamoto Takeshi, Monkey D. Luffy, Nojiko, Sabo, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Asta, Silva Noëlle, Hyakuya Mikael, Jibril, Sora, Tet, Yuri Plisetsky (Yurio), Katsuki Yuri, Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford.

Classe B : Krystal, Victor Alexandervitch Poutine, Mina, Kiri Victorvitch Poutine, Victor Nikiforov, Shiro, Hyakuya Yuuichiro, Yuno, Sanji, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Nefertari Vivi, Nami, Koala, Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyôya, Enma Cozato, Belphegor.

Ça doit être bon, je pense que l'on peut commencer ^^.


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

_Bien, j'espère pour vous que vous avez été voir les infos qu'il vous manquait parce qu'on va démarrer ! J'attends ce moment autant que je le redoute… C'est très bizarre comme sensation._

 _Et voici pour vous, le disclamer du démon ! Merci à Amano Akira pour Katekyo Hitman Reborn Eiichirō Oda pour One Piece Tabata Yûki pour Black Clover Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya pour Owari no Seraph Yū Kamiya et Mashiro Hiiragi pour No game No life Sayo Yamamoto pour Yuri! on Ice Yana Toboso pour Kuroshitsuji et enfin Ponjea pour Chronos Ruler. Fini !_

 _Bon, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre !_

* * *

 **Une rentrée mouvementée**

Krystal soupira une énième fois devant les listes de classe de son nouvel établissement avant de balayer du regard ses camarades éparpillés dans la cour.

\- Il y a des têtes que je n'aurais jamais cru voir dans une école.

\- Une belle bande de losers, soupira une voix derrière elle.

L'argentée analysa du coin de ses yeux vert d'eau la nouvelle venue. Celle-ci avait les cheveux roux coupés courts, une casquette violette et des lunettes d'aviations rondes. Elle portait un chemisier à froufrous rose délavé, une mini-jupe assortie, des gants marrons et des bas noirs. De là, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une petite fille.

\- Certains sont vraiment dangereux si on en croit les rumeurs, rectifia Krystal. Tu devrais faire attention.

\- Je sais, confirma l'inconnue. Mais je ne suis pas sans défense non plus !

\- Personne ne l'est dans cette ville… Affirma l'autre. Malgré ça… Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de l'une de leur potentielle connaissance. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches de quoi ils sont réellement capable.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est mon travail d'enquêter là-dessus ! Je suis journaliste.

\- Journaliste ? Je croyais que tu étais lycéenne.

\- Oui. En fait, c'est mon rêve mais j'ai déjà commencé à écrire des articles. J'ai même remporté quelques concours de reportage.

\- Oh, je vois. C'est sympa ! Alors, tu es dans quelle classe ?

\- Mon nom est juste ici, désigna la jeune fille en posant son doigt sur le tableau.

\- Koala... Oh, alors on est dans la même classe ! Remarqua notre amie. Enchantée, moi c'est Krystal.

\- Salut.

Les deux filles se serrèrent la main avant que la sonnerie retentisse. D'un commun accord, elles rejoignirent leur salle. Krystal s'installa au troisième rang, deuxième table en partant de la droite, et Koala juste devant. Devant eux se trouvait, à son bureau, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus habillé en militaire. Le silence s'installa quand il prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Colonello, je serai votre professeur principal et d'anglais pour les trois prochaines années, kora. Pour faire connaissance, j'aimerais que chacun votre tour vous vous leviez et vous présentiez, kora. On va commencer par là et remonter jusqu'au fond.

Il désigna la première table du rang à sa droite, près de la fenêtre. Ce fut une jeune femme rousse, bien en chair, qui se leva.

\- Je suis Nami, enchantée ! Fit celle-ci d'un air malicieux.

\- Enchantée Nami. Suivant !

Les présentations s'enchaînèrent sur un petit brun du nom de Tsuna, Koala, Hyakuya Yuuichiro puis Xanxus.

\- Bien, toi, devant Xanxus, présente-toi, kora.

Un léger ronflement lui répondit. Plus les secondes passaient, plus une veine grossissait sur le front du professeur.

\- Il dort pendant MON cours ?

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être exaspéré par la situation puisque Krystal se leva sans prévenir personne et se retourna pour donner un grand coup de pied dans la table du dormeur. Celui-ci ce retrouva prit en sandwich entre sa table et sa chaise, le tout écrasé sur le sol. Geste qui eu effet de : 1. le réveiller, 2. extirper un rire très particulier au blond assit à côté de lui, 3. de réveiller un autre brun, plus loin, qui jeta un œil gris foudroyant sur ''les herbivores qui ont osé perturber sa sieste'' avant de se dire que la fille n'était peut-être pas si herbivore que ça. Colonello la regarda faire, surprit et impuissant.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?! Hurla le garçon en se relevant tant bien que mal.

\- Il me prend qu'il y en a marre de t'entendre ronfler comme un moteur enrayé de l'ancienne génération et que le prof t'a demandé de te présenter, comme tout le monde ! Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Oh, quelqu'un qui ose me répondre, c'est rare, sourit le vert.

\- Présentes-toi et fais pas chier, qu'on en finisse, grogna l'argentée en se rasseyant.

\- Oui m'dame.

\- Mademoiselle, espèce de mal poli.

Zoro, car c'était lui, se présenta rapidement à la classe, ramassa sa table et sa chaise et repartit à sa sieste. Sa jeune adversaire l'ignora et se présenta à son tour. Le dormeur brun nota le nom de la jeune fille dans un coin de sa tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux jusqu'à ce que la voix du garçon derrière lui le tire de ses rêveries.

\- A toi, kora, appela Colonello.

\- Tch, je ne me soumettrais pas aux règles d'un herbivore...

\- Ushishishi, intéressant, sourit Bel.

\- Après par déduction il n'en reste qu'un, réfléchit l'intrépide de la classe. Hibari ?

\- Hn ? Interrogea le brun en levant un sourcil.

\- Voila c'est tout, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça, soupira Krystal.

Le tour de classe se fini avec la présentation de Mina, juste devant Hibari. Juste à temps pour entendre la cloche sonner l'heure du déjeuner et de voir leur professeur soupirer, l'année allait être très longue. Il se demandait comment s'en sortait Julius de son côté et décida d'aller la voir dans sa classe : la classe A. Lui s'occupait de la classe B où étaient nos fauteurs de trouble. Quand il entra dans la salle, le professeur d'Histoire-Géographie finissait de ranger ses affaires. Le nouveau venu soupira, s'appuyant sur le bureau de son collègue.

\- Tu m'as l'air dépassé, Colonello, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais, kora. Une des filles a renversé la table d'un autre élève d'un simple geste, expliqua le professeur d'anglais. Et l'année ne fait que de débuter...

\- Tiens le coup, ça va passer, le rassura Julius. On va manger ?

\- Oui, les autres doivent nous attendre, kora.

Les deux adultes sortirent de la salle et saluèrent Asari, le cantinier, au self avant de se joindre aux autres professeurs et administrateurs à une table.

\- Tiens, vous voilà tous les deux, les salua Giotto.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Colonello.

\- Alors, ces élèves ? S'intéressa Cozart, l'infirmier mais aussi conseiller d'orientation du lycée.

\- Ça va être dur de les supporter, kora... Soupira pour la énième fois l'anglophone.

\- De vrais bêtes de scène, ils sont amusant je trouve ! Sourit l'autre professeur principal.

\- Ouais bah attends de voir des gens genre Hibari. Quelqu'un le connaît ce gosse, kora ? Je me suis fais traiter d'herbivore et il n'a jamais voulu se présenter... Se plaignit le militaire.

\- Kyôya traite tout le monde d'herbivore, sauf ses ennemis valables, résonna doucement la voix d'Alaude.

\- T'as dis un truc Alaude ? S'étonna Shanks.

\- Hn...

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda le proviseur.

\- C'est mon petit frère, acquiesça le secrétaire.

La remarque surprit tout le monde : Alaude venait non-seulement de dire une phrase complète, ce qui est extrêmement rare, mais il avait aussi parlé de sa famille ! Le silence régna quelques minutes.

\- Et cette Krystal... Continua le responsable de la classe B.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur ma nièce, toi, rit Fon.

\- Elle fait partie des caïds, dis-moi. Dès les premières minutes du cours, elle remet un élève à sa place, kora, conta Colonello. Maintenant que tu le dis, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à toi en la voyant faire ?

\- Elle a un caractère beaucoup moins zen que moi quand elle s'énerve, constata l'oncle de Krystal.

\- Bon, vous n'oubliez pas de me les amener sur le terrain à 13h45 précise, déclara Giotto en se levant. Salut.

\- Salut Giotto ! Salua la totalité du corps enseignant et administratif.

Pendant ce temps, sur le toit.

\- Hé bien, moi qui pensais être seule à venir manger ici, Dit Krystal.

\- Yo, la salua Yamamoto.

\- Hé, t'es dans la classe B toi ! Remarqua Gokudera.

\- Exact. Moi c'est Krystal, ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Yamamoto Takeshi, enchanté.

\- Gokudera Hayato.

\- Et toi, derrière le muret, viens avec nous ! Appela l'argentée. On ne va pas te manger.

- _Ils m'ont vu, merde. Ils ont vraiment l'air effrayant,_ pensa le jeune garçon.

Ne le voyant pas arriver, la seule fille du groupe le rejoignit et attrapa le petit châtain par les épaules. Elle le guida vers les garçons.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- T-Tsunayoshi, bégaya le jeune garçon.

\- OK. Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Tsuna ? Demanda Yamamoto.

\- N-non.

\- Ça a l'air animé ici ! S'écria Victor Nikiforov. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

\- Bien sûr, l'invita Takeshi.

Avec ces cinq-là réunis, le repas commença aux antipodes du calme. Et lorsqu'Enma arriva lui aussi sur le toit, il fut presque contraint de les rejoindre. Mais une bande pareille… Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que Tsuna et le roux se détendent et rient avec le reste du groupe.

\- Au fait, Enma, commença Krystal en finissant son plat. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu es sale et tes vêtements sont tout déchirés.

\- A-ah, je… J'ai trébuché, rougit le jeune garçon.

\- Vraiment ?

\- O-oui.

La jeune fille avait des doutes, et cela se ressenti dans son regard.

\- Pour une fois, c'est vrai, je le jure !

\- Pour une fois ? Répéta Victor.

\- Oui. Je suis très maladroit et c'est l'excuse que je sors à mes parents lorsque je me fais embêter par les autres. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mentir, alors…

\- Enma-kun… Soupira le châtain.

\- J'ai compris. T'inquiète pas Enma, maintenant tu as des amis prêt à te protéger ! Fit avec conviction l'argentée.

\- Ouais !

\- Ohé, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça, râla Gokudera.

\- Des amis… Ouais, merci les gars ! Sourit le petit roux.

Au même moment, dans la cour.

\- Yosh ! Qui veut manger avec moi ? Cria Luffy.

\- Lu', la ferme ou je te pique toute ta nourriture ! Hurla plus fort que lui son frère Ace.

\- Comme si t'avais besoin de ça pour le priver de déjeuner... Rétorqua Sabo, le troisième frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ceux-là à s'exciter ? S'étonna un brun nommé Law, assis plus loin sur un banc.

\- Bonne question, lui répondit Ciel en s'installant sur le banc d'à côté.

\- Hé oh, vous trois ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut, vous dérangez tout le monde ! Grogna Zoro.

\- Qui a foutu le bordel en cours ? Pas moi pour une fois ! Rit Ace. C'tait vraiment trop drôle !

\- Oh, vous pouvez parler sans crier ! Vous perturbez le délicieux repas de ces mellorines~ Continua Sanji.

\- Ta gueule sourcilles en vrille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le marimo, il veut se battre ?!

\- Je t'attends !

\- Doucement, vous allez mettre de la poussière dans nos assiettes ! Bouda l'aîné de la fratrie en écartant la sienne.

\- C'est tout ce qui te perturbe ! Disait une exclamation générale.

Sabo soupira. Une aura noire s'abattit sur le vert et le blond qui se battait et les assomma.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini !? Hurla l'aura qui n'était autre que Nami.

\- Sorcière... Murmura Zoro en se massant le crâne.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu parles à la demoiselle !? Tiqua le gentlemen.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de les faire se battre à nouveau et de faire soupirer la rousse, découragée.

\- Bon, j'ai faim moi.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous ? Proposa le cadet.

\- Ouais pourquoi pas ? Accepta Nami.

Et leur repas se fini ainsi. Comme promis à Giotto plus tôt, Julius et Colonello emmenèrent leurs élèves sur le terrain de foot un peu plus tard, laissant les deux classes se mélanger. Une estrade avait était construite pour l'occasion.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis Giotto, le proviseur de cet établissement qui est à présent aussi le vôtre. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable année dans notre petit lycée...

\- Yo. Lança Mukuro à Hibari.

\- Hn... Répondit celui-ci.

\- Kufufu~ C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Rit le garçon aux yeux vairon.

\- T'es qui l'herbivore ? Je vais te mordre à mort, menaça le brun.

\- Je n'apprécie pas de me faire traiter d'herbivore... Mais, je m'appelle Mukuro, enchanté, se présenta-t-il finalement.

\- Takeshi, Hayato... Je crois qu'il y a du grabuge là-bas, signala Krystal.

\- C'est Mukuro, un gars de notre classe. C'est une forte tête mais il a l'air intelligent, expliqua Yamamoto.

\- Ouais bah il se met plutôt dans le pétrin là, contesta la jeune fille. L'autre gars, Hibari, c'est pas un tendre. Le provoquer c'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne idée. Ouh là, ils dégagent de puissantes auras tous les deux !

\- Kufufu~ Tu me plais bien tu sais.~ Renchérit Mukuro.

\- Vas te faire voir, siffla le solitaire.

Hibari sortit ses tonfas et commença à se battre avec le brun en face de lui. Surprit, Giotto arrêta momentanément son discours et les regarda. Les plus téméraires aux côtés des deux combattants ne bronchèrent pas, laissant les autres s'enfuir. De leur côté, la bande entourant Krystal se rapprocha.

\- Ces deux-là, je vous jure... Soupira celle-ci.

 _\- L'année va vraiment être longue... Et les autres aussi,_ soupira le proviseur en songe.

Beaucoup tentèrent de calmer les deux bruns mais rien n'y faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'Alaude ne saisisse son petit frère par l'épaule et prononce une phrase qui restera gravée dans les mémoires : ''Stop le carnivore, ou tu auras affaire à moi. On va devoir s'expliquer à la maison.'' Bizarrement, le carnivore en question frissonna à cette phrase et abandonna immédiatement la partie.

* * *

 _Voili voilou. Ne faîtes pas les étonnés, si vous me connaissez déjà vous savez que mes chapitres sont courts la plupart du temps. En plus, c'est une réécriture de quand je faisais des chapitres encore plus courts !_

 _Bref, vu que j'ai pas mal d'avance sur vous, la suite sortira au gré de mes envies, mais pas tous les trois mois quoi ^^. Donc je peux vous dire à bientôt ! Bye !_


	3. Rencontre

_Coucou tout le monde c'est encore moi ! Oui, on s'en doutait… Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, je m'étais préparée à peu d'impact._

 _Et voici pour vous, le disclamer du démon ! Merci à Amano Akira pour Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Eiichirō Oda pour One Piece ; Tabata Yûki pour Black Clover ; Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya pour Owari no Seraph ; Yū Kamiya et Mashiro Hiiragi pour No game No life ; Sayo Yamamoto pour Yuri! on Ice ; Yana Toboso pour Kuroshitsuji ; et enfin Ponjea pour Chronos Ruler. Fini !_

 _Merci à ceux qui sont encore là et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Rencontre**

Tous les élèves étaient dans la cour. Luffy gueulait des absurdités avec Sabo, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Vivi et Koala qui les avaient rejoint ce matin même. Krystal passa le portail et alla rejoindre Gokudera et Yamamoto près des bancs. Ils virent arriver Tsuna et Enma qui courraient en hurlant, poursuivit par un pitbull du quartier. Le pauvre animal s'arrêta en voyant l'air effrayant de G qui gardait l'entrée et fit demi-tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin, G ? Demanda la jeune fille alors que les deux plus petits reprenaient leurs souffles.

\- Il a pas encore bu son café, expliqua Hayato.

\- Je vois.

Au même moment, Shanks sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le surveillant, une tasse de café à la main, et lui offrit avec plaisir. Plus loin, une énième bagarre avait débuté d'un côté entre Zoro et Sanji, et de l'autre Luffy, Ace et Sabo. Finalement, on ne sait trop comment, les deux groupes de combattants se mélangèrent et Law, qui tenta de les stopper en leur criant dessus parce qu'ils l'énervaient, fut prit dans la bataille. C'est donc les filles, à savoir Nami, Nojiko, Vivi et Koala, qui se chargèrent de les arrêter à coup de poings, les envoyant rouler jusqu'aux pieds du groupe de Krystal. Assommés, les garçons restèrent calme un instant tandis que l'argenté les engueulait et que le brun à ses côtés riait. Tsuna et Enma tremblaient de tous leurs membres, répétant avoir frôlé la mort pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Tet les observait depuis sa cachette derrière un arbre, les trouvant amusant et riant de bon cœur. Sora et Shiro interrompirent leur partie d'échec pour les regarder faire. Ciel soupira, assit sur le banc à côté d'eux avec Elizabeth à son bras. Yuuichiro se tenait le ventre à force de rire des bêtises de ses camarades, tandis que Mika leur jeta un coup d'œil méfiant. Depuis le bâtiment principal, le tableau était vraiment étrange : la cour ressemblait maintenant à un immense champs de bataille, les garçons ayant reprit connaissance s'étant remit à ce battre en entraînant Gokudera avec eux, tandis que les autres filles se mirent à discuter comme si de rien n'était, découragées. Chrome et Mukuro les observaient de loin, le regard du jeune homme louchant sur Hibari essayant de dormir dans un coin. D'un coup, Luffy cassa l'ambiance.

\- Yosh ! Maintenant qu'on est tous potes, si on mangeait ensemble à midi ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là… Soupira Krystal.

\- Ah ah, pourquoi pas ! Rigola Yamamoto.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Dit la jeune fille, totalement ignorée.

\- Rien ne nous en empêche, fit remarquer Victor en haussant les épaules.

\- Et allez, des fous en plus ! Soupira Tsuna.

\- Tu l'as dit… Confirma Enma.

\- Qui est fou ? Demanda Sabo.

\- Vous tous ! Vous étiez en train de vous battre y'a pas trente secondes et là vous êtes copains comme cochons !

\- Bah, moi j'ai l'habitude avec mes frères, expliqua le blond en haussant les épaules. On est toujours en train de se battre mais on s'aime quand même.

\- Je comprends, admit Tsuna.

\- On est pas si fous que ça alors !

\- Un peu quand même… Soupira le petit brun.

La sonnerie interrompit toute autre réflexion. Il était 10h et la classe B commençait tout juste la journée. La classe A, elle, était sur le campus depuis 9h.

\- C'est partit pour les deux dernières heures de la matinée ! Lança Nojiko.

\- Les deux premières pour nous ! Rit l'argentée.

\- J'ai faim ! Remarqua Luffy.

\- T'as toujours faim.

\- T'as qu'à manger en cours, proposa Enma. Je suppose que les profs ne vont faire que parler de toute façon, même chez vous.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça ! Siffla le brun. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Enma.

\- Moi c'est Luffy.

\- _Finalement, on peut bien s'entendre_ , pensa le roux.

La bande se sépara finalement en arrivant devant leurs salles respectives. La classe A rencontra son professeur de Mathématiques, Moria, tandis que la classe B se retrouva en Physique-Chimie, avec Deamon Spade. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur - et le soulagement pour la classe de Krystal - qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le toit à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Il faudrait qu'on échange nos numéros… Dit Sabo entre deux bouchées.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, acquiesça Hayato.

\- Ça va foutre un de ces bordels dans mon téléphone ! Tu me diras, je n'ai besoin que de celui de Fon… Fit l'argentée en sortant son portable.

\- A qui tu parles ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Personne… Hé, c'est mon assiette ! Remarqua la jeune fille.

\- Trop tard, rigola l'aîné du brun.

\- Bande de…

Ainsi se termina le repas dans le lycée le plus fou qui soit : une nouvelle bagarre. Chacun s'interrompit quand ils durent donner leurs numéros, à voix haute pour que tout le monde notent, en profitant pour se présenter convenablement. La cloche sonna le début de l'après-midi et tout le monde retourna en cours. La classe B avait Japonais.

\- Allons mes petits choux, un peu de calme, tenta Lussuria.

\- Il a quoi ce prof ? Se moqua Ace.

\- Je sais pas…

\- Tu me laisses dormir ce coup-là ? Demanda Zoro à Krystal.

\- Oui, répondit celle-ci. Même si tu pourrais louper un truc intéressant.

\- Tu l'as dit, rit Koala.

C'est ce moment que choisi Shanks, CPE de son état, pour entrer presque timidement dans la salle.

\- Lussuria…

\- Oui, qu'y a-t-il mon petit Shanks ? Ronronna le professeur en sautant de son bureau.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et Shanks recula d'un pas en grimaçant face à la réaction excessive du professeur de Japonais.

\- Heu… J'avais juste des papiers à leur donner… Reprit le CPE.

\- La fameuse paperasse de rentrée scolaire, soupira Mina.

\- Et bien fait, je t'en pris ! Et sinon tu en es où avec G. ?

\- Nul part, on est amis c'est tout, rougit l'autre adulte. En plus, Giotto ne tolère pas les relations entre collègues. Tu le sais mieux que personne ici.

\- J'ai rêvé là ? Voulu confirmer Sanji.

\- Nan, j'ai vu la même chose, répondit Ace.

\- Bon, tu nous les donnes tes papiers ? S'impatienta Xanxus.

Le roux commença à faire le tour de la classe et s'arrêta devant Zoro.

\- Laisse-le dormir, sinon ça va encore mal se passer, prévint Krystal.

\- Encore ?

\- Demande à Colonello.

\- Il nous a raconté pour hier, soupira le CPE. Alors c'est toi la nièce de Fon ?

\- Ouaip.

\- C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles un peu, remarqua l'adulte en repartant dans les rangées.

\- En même temps, c'est mon oncle, pas mon père.

\- C'est qui Fon ? Demanda Koala.

\- Le gérant des clubs, expliqua sa voisine.

La petite rousse haussa les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Tu sauras bien assez tôt ce que ça veut dire, sourit son amie.

Le CPE arriva devant la table de Ace et lui intima de ranger son portable avant de devoir aller le chercher chez Giotto. Celui-ci répliqua qu'il expliquait ses cours à son petit frère, enfin essayait, car aucun des deux autres ne comprenait les dires de leur professeur de Philosophie. Mais les menaces de Shanks eurent raisons de l'adolescent qui capitula en soupirant. Le premier fini son tour de table et reprit la parole.

\- Bon, heu… Le papier que je viens de vous donner est pour l'élection des délégués. C'est pas pour tout de suite mais ça traîne sur mon bureau depuis un moment. Donc comme tout est indiqué, je vous laisse.

\- A plus ! Salua Lussuria en se dandinant.

\- Bon, passons. Alors, comme d'habitude, un délégué et un suppléant… Par classe !? S'étonna Nami. Ils sont originaux ici…

\- Vous n'êtes que 19 par classe, rappela le professeur. Je pense que c'est suffisant.

\- Oui mais n'oublions pas que la plupart d'entre nous sont les élèves les plus tordu du pays, contesta Krystal.

\- Et c'est aussi pour ça que vous avez les professeurs les plus fous du pays ! Rit la Drag Queen.

\- Heu…

\- Moi je me présente ! S'exclama Vivi.

\- Hé Vivi, si je me présente aussi et que je gagne, tu veux être ma suppléante ? Demanda l'argentée.

\- OK.

\- Mais on ne peut pas apparaître sur les deux listes, contesta Koala.

\- Lis bien, c'est le délégué qui choisi son suppléant après l'élection, indiqua sa voisine.

\- Ah oui.

\- Krystal déléguée… Réfléchit Ace. Ça me plaît !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle serait pas mal pour ce rôle, sourit Zoro qui avait fini par se réveiller.

\- Et sinon, présentez-vous les garçons ! C'est pas drôle si on est qu'entre filles… Bouda la concernée.

\- Tu veux que lequel se présente ? Posa Nami.

\- Hum, bonne question… J'aurais bien dit Ace mais il va s'endormir pendant les conseils de classe et ça va être galère, répondit la jeune fille. Yuno se serait pas bête. Kiri aussi, ça a l'air d'être un gars sérieux. Ou même Sanji !

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Krystal-chan ! S'écria ce dernier.

\- Vous voyez comment elle est forte ! S'exclama le brun. Krystal déléguée !

\- Krystal déléguée ! Reprit une partie de la classe.

\- Heu… Merci mais les élections c'est pas maintenant.

\- On connaît les résultats au moins, ricana Lussuria.

Avec tout ça, l'heure de Japonais était passée et leur professeur quitta la salle pour laisser la place à son collègue d'Économie qui était avec eux pour les deux dernières heures de la journée. En voyant le grand brun entrer, Ciel soupira et se coucha sur sa table.

\- Bien, installez-vous dans le calme, le cours va commencer ! Prévint l'adulte. Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis, et je suis votre professeur d'Économie. Pas la peine de vous présenter, je connais vos dossiers sur le bout des doigts. Je ne tolère pas les retardataires, faites en sorte d'être à l'heure et d'être attentif, et tout se passera bien.

Sebastian commença alors à leur expliquer le programme à un rythme si soutenu qu'aucun des élèves n'osa l'interrompre. Ace soupira. Yuuichiro murmura que tous leurs professeurs étaient spéciaux en détaillant la tenue costume noir et queue-de-pie de l'enseignant. Victor Nikiforov lâcha un « intéressant » enjoué. Une craie tapa les bureaux de ces trois-là.

\- Silence, je vous prie, réclama le grand brun. Restez concentrés !

Tu apprendras rapidement, cher lecteur, qu'ici les craies servent plus de projectiles qu'à écrire au tableau, au grand dam de certains. Personne ne répliqua face à l'aura digne d'un démon qu'ils sentirent émanant de l'adulte. Tsuna, Enma et Shiro se reculèrent dans leurs sièges, ne souhaitant visiblement pas attirer l'attention de l'homme. Ce dernier commença alors son premier cours de l'année sur ce même rythme, ignorant les regards perdus de ses élèves. Beaucoup redoutèrent le mal de crâne qui se profila ce soir-là, Sebastian les ayant littéralement assommés avec des chiffres et des termes économiques. Les élèves de la Classe A furent étonnés de croiser des zombies leurs semblant étrangement familiers dans les couloirs à la sortie des cours et Colonello, qui venait de leur donner un cours et les suivait pour rentrer chez lui, eu vraiment peur pour sa classe principale. Il s'en donna à cœur-joie lorsqu'il croisa le responsable de ce carnage devant les casiers.

\- Sebastian ! Écoutes-moi bien, saleté de démon ! Laisses. Les. Élèves. Respirer. Ça fait trois jours depuis la rentrée, trois putains de jours !

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda le plus sincèrement du monde l'autre professeur.

\- Le problème ? Le problème ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux ? Interrompit Giotto.

\- Giotto ! Tu as vu la Classe B à l'instant ? Râla l'anglophone.

\- Heu… Non.

\- Ils sortent d'Éco, et cet abruti les a totalement épuisé ! On aurait dit des zombies !

\- Vraiment ? Soupira le blond avant de se masser les tempes. Sebastian, ces enfants ont pour beaucoup décrochés de l'école il y a des années. Je sais que tu devais faire tes cours rapidement quand tu enseignais à l'université, mais ici c'est différent. Prends ton temps pour leur expliquer, au moins au début, s'il-te-plaît. Ça vaut pour les deux classes.

\- Ah, c'était donc cela ! Je vois, j'essayerai de m'adapter, Monsieur, promit l'économiste en s'inclinant avant de partir.

\- C'est vraiment le seul à t'appeler comme ça, remarqua le militaire.

Le proviseur haussa les épaules et salua tout le monde avant de partir, rapidement, remarquèrent certains.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 2 ! Les pauvres, ils ne sont pas sortit de l'auberge avec des profs pareils !_

 _Ah, et au fait ! Je commence à travailler ! Donc ça veut dire moins de temps pour écrire. Ca ne devrait pas impacter la sortie des chapitre_ puisqu'ils sont finis _(normalement le 8 aussi puisqu'il est bientôt fini ainsi que ceux qui portent temporairement les numéros 10 et 12 qui sont en cours et 9 et 11 qui sont terminés) mais la suite est incertaine. Et si cette phrase vous sembles complexe à comprendre… Ne cherchez pas trop loin, moi je m'y retrouve._

 _Bien, bonne journée/soirée/nuit !_


	4. Le Club de jardinage

_De retour ! Je mets en place un un système qui sera le fil conducteur d'une grande partie de la fic. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir !_

 _Et voici pour vous, le disclamer du démon ! Merci à Amano Akira pour Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Eiichirō Oda pour One Piece ; Tabata Yûki pour Black Clover ; Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya pour Owari no Seraph ; Yū Kamiya et Mashiro Hiiragi pour No game No life ; Sayo Yamamoto pour Yuri! on Ice ; Yana Toboso pour Kuroshitsuji ; et enfin Ponjea pour Chronos Ruler. Fini !_

 _Merci à ceux qui sont encore là et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le club de jardinage**

\- Bien, puisque ma présentation a été interrompu l'autre jour, je voulais juste vous présenter des personnes que vous n'irez peut-être pas voir mais bon, autant que vous sachiez qu'elles existent, soupira Giotto. Alors voici Shanks, votre CPE, Cozart, conseiller d'orientation et infirmier du lycée, et enfin Fon, de la gestion des clubs. Je vais le laisser vous expliquer ça plus en détail. Désolé Colonello de perturber ton cours ainsi.

\- Y'a pas de mal Giotto, fit le militaire. Fon.

\- Oui, obéit celui-ci en avançant d'un pas. Alors, bonjour à tous…

Les trois autres hommes - à savoir Giotto, Cozart et Shanks - s'éclipsèrent discrètement, non sans un regard rassurant à Tsuna de la part du proviseur, et Fon prit la parole.

\- Un club c'est avant tout un endroit où vous pouvez vous amuser et exercer votre passion au lycée, expliqua le brun. Vous pouvez y faire des rencontres aussi, avec des personnes qui ont les même centres d'intérêts que vous, et pleins d'autres choses .

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme club ? Demanda Victor Poutine.

\- Lèche-cul, dit Ace dans un toussotement, faisant rire une grande partie de la classe.

En réprimande, le brun se fit assommer par un paquet de carte sortit de nul-part.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Les recadra le gérant. Pour le moment, il n'y en a aucun. Mais nous comptons sur vous pour les créer. Musique, dessin, le sport il y aura les options…

\- Et vous servez à quoi dans tous ça ? Renchérit Sanji.

\- Et bien, c'est à moi qu'il faut vous adresser dès que ça concerne un club. Je gère les inscriptions, les fonds et toute l'administration, continua l'asiatique. Je vérifie que tout se passe bien et tout changement passe par moi. Bientôt nous allons aussi mettre en place un Comité de Discipline, chargé du bon fonctionnement de l'école. G ne peut pas être partout même si le lycée n'est pas grand, si vous êtes intéressés il faut s'adresser soit à moi soit à Alaude, le secrétaire, mais c'est pas un gars qui parle beaucoup. Tu confirme Kyôya ?

\- Hn.

\- Pas très loquace non plus…

\- Ses regards en disent long, ça suffit, capitula Hibari.

\- C'est vrai. Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse. Merci Colonello.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit le professeur. À plus.

\- Ah oui ! Se rappela Fon en attrapant une craie sur le tableau pour la jeter sur Krystal qui dormait. Debout Krystal, c'est pas l'heure de dormir.

\- Mais je m'ennuie Fon, tu me l'as déjà expliqué en long, en large et en travers tout ça ! Se plaignit la jeune fille. On a même révisé ton discours ensemble !

\- C'est pas une raison, fit son oncle en partant.

\- Pff…

\- Tu le connais d'où celui-là ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Bah, c'est mon oncle, expliqua l'argentée. Et mon responsable légal par la même occasion.

\- Oh.

\- Bon, silence maintenant, réclama Colonello. Où j'en étais moi ?

Le "cours" de Colonello redémarra.

\- Hé Krystal ! L'interpella Enma. Tu veux bien venir avec moi derrière le self à la pause ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

\- D'accord, répondit celle-ci, intriguée.

Dès que la cloche sonna, les deux adolescents se mirent en route.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda la fille.

\- L'autre jour, tu as laissé entendre que tu t'y connaissais en botanique, expliqua le roux en désignant une plante au milieu d'une immense dalle de béton. J'ai besoin de ton expertise, tu sais ce que c'est ?

\- Hum, à première vu, on dirait une hellébore. C'est pas vraiment courant d'en trouver ici, surtout à cette époque de l'année ! S'étonna Krystal. On l'appelle plus couramment la Rose de Noël parce qu'elle ne fleurit qu'en hiver. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Bonne question…

\- La pauvre, elle ne va pas pouvoir se développer avec tout ce béton ! Se désola la jeune fille.

\- Et la petite cabane là-bas, tu penses qu'elle sert à quoi ? Demanda son ami.

\- J'en sais rien mais la glycine qui l'entoure est très jolie, signala l'argentée.

\- Tu as de la chance de savoir tout ça, soupira le roux. Moi je ne suis qu'un bon à rien, à part m'enfuir et jardiner…

\- Jardiner ? Comment ça ?

\- Toutes les plantes qui passent entre mes mains poussent correctement avec des couleurs éblouissantes, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- C'est certainement ce qu'on appelle avoir la main verte, répondit Krystal. Dis, tu m'aiderais à la déplacer ?

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! S'enthousiasma Enma. Si je peux t'être utile.

\- Un don comme le tien est indispensable, acquiesça la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? Les interpella Fon.

\- Ah, Fon, regarde !

\- Et bien, en voilà une jolie plante, admit le gérant.

\- On voudrait la déplacer si possible, proposa timidement le roux.

\- Ce serait mieux pour elle, insista là nièce du gérant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça poserait problème…

\- Vous nous laisseriez jardiner ici ? Demanda soudainement Enma.

\- Hum, si on retire tout ce béton, on pourrait…

\- Jardiner ? S'étonna l'oncle de la jeune fille.

\- Aménager, rectifia celle-ci.

\- Il faut voir ça avec Giotto, mais… Fit Fon, défaitiste.

\- En tant que club de jardinage ! Trouva le petit roux pour convaincre l'adulte.

\- En temps que… ! OK, il va quand même nous falloir une autorisation, soupira le-dit adulte. Ça fait pas mal de travaux.

\- Merci Fon ! Dirent les deux adolescents en cœur.

\- Allons voir le proviseur tout de suite, les entraîna le gérant des club.

Ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous au bureau de Fon prendre les papiers de création d'un club puis se rendirent dans celui de Giotto. Après lui avoir brièvement expliqué la situation, ils emmenèrent le blond là où ils étaient quelques instants auparavant.

\- Tu connais cet endroit, Giotto ? Demanda son employé.

\- Non, je ne viens jamais par ici. Mais c'est une bonne idée de vouloir en faire quelque chose comme un jardin, se réjouit le proviseur. Vous avez mon autorisation, le budget de votre club passera dans l'aménagement de ce terrain.

\- Bien sûr, il sera en partie accessible à tout le monde et, si on plante des fruits et des légumes, on pourra les servir à la cantine ! Se projeta Krystal.

\- L'idée est excellente, vous avez carte blanche, admit Giotto.

\- Merci Giotto ! Firent les trois en même temps.

\- Bien, on retourne dans mon bureau remplir les papiers, annonça Fon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! L'administration fut faite en moins de temps qu'ils ne faut pour le dire (ou l'écrire). L'heure des cours sonna pour les deux adolescents qui se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leur salle. Ils avaient convenu d'y retourner après les cours pour commencer les travaux mais au bout d'une heure, classe B, Krystal sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil.

 _\- Un texto de Fon ?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Comment ça "venez tout de suite" ?! Bon, on va bien voir…_

La jeune fille leva la main et interrompit son professeur.

\- Colonello, je peux sortir ? Fon me demande.

\- Fon ? C'est pour quoi ? L'interrogera le militaire.

\- Bonne question. Ça doit concerner le club parce qu'il veut qu'Enma vienne avec moi.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le concerné.

\- Bon, allez-y.

\- Merci, fit la châtain en se levant avec le petit roux.

\- Hum… Fit Hibari, suspicieux.

Ils dévalèrent les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du gérant des clubs.

\- Fon, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Réclama sa nièce.

\- Tu sais que l'adjoint n'est jamais là ? Voulu confirmer le brun.

\- Oui et ?

\- Quand il est là, il inspecte tout pour savoir si ça se passe bien et dans le cas contraire, Giotto est dans la merde, expliqua Fon. Nos travaux vont mettre le bordel dans le lycée quelques temps et en faisant comme on a dit toute à l'heure, il sera là avant qu'on finisse.

\- Et on a jusqu'à quand ? Demanda Krystal.

\- Lundi prochain.

\- Mais Fon, ça fait une semaine et demie ! Paniqua Enma. On aura jamais le temps de tout faire !

\- Hors de question de laisser le terrain en plan tout ce temps. Et on n'a pas le délai assez large pour faire venir des artisans, donc on va devoir tout faire par nous-même, analysa la jeune fille.

\- Je me doutais d'une réponse de la sorte, c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. Il faut qu'au minimum on ai viré tout le béton et aplanir le terrain, indiqua l'asiatique.

\- Et retaper la cabane, ajouta Krystal. C'est faisable avec un coup de main.

\- Un coup de main de qui ? S'intéressa son oncle.

\- On connaît des gens plutôt… Sportifs, mystifia la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

\- Ah ! Tsuna et les autres ! Comprit ce dernier.

\- Oui. Bon, Tsuna, Hayato et les filles ne sont pas particulièrement sportifs mais nous non plus après tout !

\- Mais on ne va pas faire louper les cours à tout le monde ! Réalisa l'adulte.

\- Non…

\- Ils viendront nous aider en dehors des cours ! Compléta le rouquin.

\- Tu vois que tu n'es pas si bête ! Sourit l'argentée en frottant la tête d'Enma.

\- Krystal ! Bouda le roux en se recoiffant.

\- Allez Président, fais pas la tête, rit son amie.

\- Président ?

\- Bah oui, c'est toi qu'on a mit dans la case "Président" sur les papiers…

\- Hein !?

\- Tu n'avais pas vu ? S'étonna Fon.

\- Bah non.

\- Bon bah je retire ce que je viens de dire, t'es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets… Se désespéra la jeune fille.

\- Allez on y va, les pressa le brun. Enma, il faudrait que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone que je puisse vous contacter tous les deux en cas de besoin.

\- Oui, capitula le petit roux.

S'installant près de la plante à l'origine du projet, les trois personnes commencèrent à discuter de leur plan d'action et du matériel nécessaire. Quand la cloche sonna midi, les deux jeunes attrapèrent leurs amis des deux classes en leur expliquant le projet et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

\- Un club de jardinage ? D'où ça sort cette idée encore ? Demanda Gokudera.

\- Des méandres du cerveau d'Enma, fit Krystal en haussant les épaules.

\- Hé ! Tu étais d'accord !

\- Bah oui, elle est excellente ton idée, malgré qu'elle ne vienne de nul-part.

\- C'est très intéressant, Enma-kun ! Insista Tsuna.

\- Ah, merci, Tsuna-kun, rougit l'autre garçon.

\- Ah ah, Tsuna a raison ! Acquiesça Yamamoto.

\- Et moi qui manquait d'exercice, sourit Zoro.

\- Bon, vous nous aidez ou pas ! Les sollicita l'argentée.

\- Oui !

La réponse était unanime. On était mercredi et tout le monde sacrifiait son après-midi libre pour venir les aider. Fon, qui les écoutait de loin, en fut étonné. Malgré que la plupart ne se connaissait que depuis une semaine, leur amitié était réelle, et personne n'hésita à laisser tomber son programme pour le reste de l'équipe. Ils se séparèrent pour rentrer manger, mais se promirent de revenir dès que possible. Seul Hayato traîna des pieds, et la vice-présidente du club de jardinage le remarqua.

\- Hayato, ça va ?

\- Ouais… J'ai juste pas envie de rentrer. J'ai un repas de famille aujourd'hui, et c'est jamais agréable chez moi.

\- C'est le genre de truc interminable en plus, soupira la jeune fille.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais ne pas rentrer tout de suite et manger en ville mais je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille en partant ce matin.

\- Tu veux manger avec nous ? Proposa l'adulte. Asari prépare le repas pour tous les profs le mercredi midi. Je l'ai déjà prévenu que Krystal était là, je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera que tu sois là aussi.

\- C'est de loin la meilleure solution que j'ai, OK, capitula le garçon.

\- Bon, alors go, j'ai faim moi…

Les trois furent les derniers arrivés à la cafétéria, et les adultes furent surprit de la présence de Gokudera ce midi, mais l'acceptèrent sans problème et sans poser de question. Avant le retour du groupe d'adolescents, Fon partit acheter les outils dont ils auraient besoin dans un magasin en ville. Masses, pioches, pelles, brouettes, un pot et du terreau pour l'hellébore, et louer une remorque qu'il devait revenir chercher le lendemain. Quand il fut de retour, tous les jeunes étaient là et les deux membres du club de jardinage leurs expliquaient les tâches à effectuer. Ils aidèrent l'adulte à décharger puis se mirent au travail. Un long après-midi les attendait.

* * *

 _Vous êtes encore là ? Bien. Si tel est le cas, faîtes-le moi savoir dans les reviews, votre avis est très important pour moi !_

 _A plus !_


	5. Le Comité de Discipline

_Je suis de retour ! Et bonne année !_

 _Et voici pour vous, le disclamer du démon ! Merci à Amano Akira pour Katekyo Hitman Reborn ; Eiichirō Oda pour One Piece ; Tabata Yûki pour Black Clover ; Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya pour Owari no Seraph ; Yū Kamiya et Mashiro Hiiragi pour No game No life ; Sayo Yamamoto pour Yuri! on Ice ; Yana Toboso pour Kuroshitsuji ; et enfin Ponjea pour Chronos Ruler. Fini !_

 _Merci à ceux qui sont encore là et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Comité de Discipline**

La sonnerie venait de retentir quand Alaude arriva devant la salle de la classe B et vu ce qu'il cherchait. Quand les yeux gris d'Hibari se posèrent sur l'aîné, ce dernier lui intima de le suivre du regard.

\- J'ai cours là, murmura le brun.

Pour toute réponse, le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère pour le guider dans la direction qu'il voulait lui faire prendre. Le plus jeune céda alors : il savait que lorsque son frère en venait aux mains (littéralement), mieux valait ne pas discuter et faire ce qu'il voulait. Krystal remarqua le départ de la fratrie et en informa leur professeur. Alaude conduisit donc le brun dans son bureau et s'assit dans son siège, coudes sur la table et menton dans les mains. Hibari soupira et s'assit à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le cadet.

\- Je veux que tu fasses partie du Comité de Discipline. Non, que tu en sois le président ! Répondit le blond.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil en signe de refus mais le secrétaire trouva la parade.

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'un des herbivores ne le devienne et que tu doives te plier à SES règles.

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire se lever le carnivore aux yeux gris brutalement, en signe de refus à la nouvelle solution de son frère. Alaude afficha un sourire triomphant.

\- Je remplis les papiers donc ?

Hibari acquiesça et ramassa la chaise qui avait volé. Giotto, alerté par le bruit venant du bureau de son secrétaire, entra dans la pièce.

\- Ça va Alaude ? S'inquiéta le proviseur. Ah, Kyôya.

\- Hn, salua le brun.

Un regard de reproche se posa sur ce dernier, qui le sentit très bien.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, déclara Kyôya en se levant.

\- Attends.

L'aîné gribouilla quelque chose sur un papier avant de le donner à son petit frère.

\- 'Ci, remercia-t-il.

Un simple regard aurait suffit à ce moment mais le plus jeune faisait des efforts en présence du proviseur, histoire de. Le brun retourna en classe comme si de rien n'était et les deux adultes à leurs paperasses respectives. Lors de la pause de milieu de matinée, tout le monde était réunit dehors.

\- Je me demande qui va s'occuper de cette histoire de Comité… Commença Krystal.

\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas quelqu'un de trop effrayant, implora Tsuna alors qu'Enma hocha vivement la tête.

\- Moi, les informa le cadet Hibari, installé un peu plus loin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hn. Alaude me l'a demandé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Il paraît que tu vas pouvoir définir les règles du lycée, c'est vrai ? Demanda à son tour Ace.

\- Hn, acquiesça le Préfet.

\- Sois sympa avec nous, d'accord ? Rit Nikiforov.

\- Je ferais seulement ce qui me plaît. Kamikurosu, tiqua Kyôya en sortant ses tonfas.

\- HIIIIIII, s'écria Tsunayoshi.

\- Ah ah, au moins, on va pouvoir s'amuser ! Positiva Yamamoto.

Bien sûr, Mukuro avait suivi toute la conversation et afficha un sourire machiavélique. C'est ainsi qu'un peu avant le déjeuner, une tête brune aux yeux vairons passa la porte du secrétariat.

\- Kufufu~

Deux yeux bleus le fusillèrent, semblant dire « soit tu as une bonne raison de me déranger et tu te dépêches de me la dire, soit je te tue » et, comme s'il avait comprit, Mukuro leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- J'ai appris que l'abruti aux tonfas est président du Comité de Discipline.

Alaude arqua un sourcil et l'ananas continua son monologue.

\- Je voudrais en faire partie aussi. Bien sûr, je ne compte pas prendre sa place, mais seulement… Me rapprocher de lui~

Pas très rassuré par le ton qu'avait employé le jeune en face de lui sur sa dernière phrase, le blond sortit une feuille de son bureau et la tapota au niveau d'un cadre intitulé ''signature du président'', histoire d'attirer l'attention du brun dessus.

\- Je vois. Je dois avoir son approbation. Je l'aurai, compte sur moi. Tu me laisses le papier ?

Le secrétaire posa la feuille d'inscription devant Mukuro et retourna à ses propres dossiers. L'élève soupira, saisit la feuille et sortit. En début d'après midi, Hibari commença sa ronde dans le lycée -censé être vide puisqu'on était mercredi- et fut alerté par des cris et des ordres donnés à la va-vite entre deux bruits de marteau. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit et découvrit Fon, Krystal et Enma et train de consolider le cabanon de bois derrière le self maintenant qu'ils avaient fini de dégager le béton sur plusieurs mètres autour. Le brun sortit ses tonfas et se mit en garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les herbivores ? Dit-il.

\- Hibari ! Ça va ? Salua Krystal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à notre lycée ? Demanda le nouveau Préfet.

\- On va égailler le coin avec des plantes, répondit la jeune fille sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Et de quel droit ?

L'argentée lui mit alors les papiers du club sous les yeux.

\- On a aussi l'autorisation de Giotto si tu veux.

\- Tss, c'est bon, râla le brun en partant.

\- D'autres personnes vont nous rejoindre cet après-midi pour nous aider, lui cria la vice-présidente du club.

Hibari soupira.

\- Au fait Hibari, j'ai vu Mukuro sortir du bureau d'Alaude toute à l'heure. Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont vu ? Ça ne ressemble pas à ton frère, remarqua l'adolescente.

L'interpellé se retourna vers la jeune fille, qui pu lire un instant la panique dans ses yeux gris, puis reprit sa marche plus rapidement qu'avant.

\- Krystal est bien la seule à pouvoir parler sans crainte à Hibari, elle est impressionnante, fit Enma.

\- Sans risquer sa vie surtout… Compléta Fon. Je me demande comment Kyôya la considère.

\- Bon, on se remet au boulot au lieu de discuter, commanda la concernée.

\- Hai !

Hibari entra en trombe dans la pièce où travaillait son frère et posa ses deux mains sur le bureau.

\- Il te voulait quoi l'ananas ?!

Alaude leva la tête avec un air interrogateur. Déjà, son frère entrait violemment sans sa démarche calme habituelle, ensuite il semblait avoir couru un moment et était essoufflé, et enfin le brun avait crié ! Jamais le blond n'avait entendu son cadet hausser la voix. Le-dit cadet se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui, attendant une réponse.

\- Calmes-toi, fut la seule réponse de l'aîné.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme !? S'emporta à nouveau le brun. Si cet abruti t'as fais quelque chose…

Un simple regard de la part du secrétaire intima à l'autre de se taire.

\- Il est simplement passé me voir en disant qu'il voulait être dans le Comité…

La surprise se lisait sur le visage du petit brun.

\- Il m'a assuré qu'il ne prendrait pas ta place, le rassura Alaude. Mais méfies-toi, je n'aime pas le ton qu'il a prit. Il veut t'atteindre.

\- C'était juste ça... Soupira l'homme aux tonfas. Je vais aller mordre à mort cette omnivore pour m'avoir fait paniquer.

\- Tu as paniqué tout seul si je peux me permettre, rit le grand frère.

Le brun lui jeta un regard disant « ça va, ferme-la ! ». De son côté, Giotto observait la scène, surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu l'un ou l'autre de la fratrie comme ça. L'élève paniqué, son secrétaire parler autant puis rire et maintenant sourire avec un air attendrit devant le brun. Le proviseur s'intima de demander à Cozart de voir si ces deux-là n'étaient pas malade, des fois que. Hibari se leva et sortit du bureau sans un mot. Pour lui aussi, voir son frère si loquace était rare, très rare même. Il fini de faire le tour du bâtiment et retourna vers le club de jardinage. Les autres herbivores étaient arrivés et rendaient l'endroit encore plus bruyant qu'avant.

\- Vous allez perturber le calme de notre lycée encore longtemps, herbivores ?

\- Hiiii ! Hibari ! Piailla Tsuna, manquant de se clouer la main au passage.

\- Ah, Hibari ! Sourit Krystal avant de voir son air furax. Je t'ai fais déplacer pour rien ? Désolée.

\- _Elle a l'air sincère_ , pensa le brun.

Il soupira puis reprit à haute voix avant de repartir.

\- Je ne laisserais plus rien passer te concernant.

\- A plus !

\- Ouh là, tu as intérêt à faire attention Krystal, la prévint Enma.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi vas ! Hibari n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air. Et puis, il m'intéresse.

\- Krystal ?

\- Mais non, pas dans ce sens là, bande de nuls, pouffa la jeune fille en comprenant ce que ses amis avaient en tête. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose d'énorme et qu'il n'est pas si… Distant que ça.

\- Mouais, pas si sûr, grogna Gokudera.

\- Vous verrez ! Si j'ai raison, maintenant qu'il est à la tête du Comité, il se mettra à protéger le lycée farouchement.

\- C'est rassurant, dans un sens, admit Nojiko.

\- D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on parle de la venue de l'adjoint. Il n'y a pas que le club qui est concerné.

\- Réunions des deux classes demain matin, OK ? Inscrit Hayato.

\- Ça va être dur de faire venir tout le monde, soupira Tsunayoshi.

\- Il va bien falloir. Si une seule personne ne joue pas le jeu, ça peut devenir problématique.

\- Bon, on a encore du travail, les interrompit l'argentée.

Tous reprirent leurs tâches. Pendant ce temps, Hibari monta s'installer dans la salle réservée au Comité de Discipline. Il apprécia le contact du bois du bureau sous ses doigts, puis s'assit dans le siège. Plutôt confortable, comme ceux qui trônaient dans les bureaux de l'administration. Il resta un long moment là, en face de la porte fermée, dans cette pièce vide, à apprécier le silence. Le seul bruit de fond qu'il entendait venait des herbivores et de leurs travaux, largement étouffé par le double-vitrage des fenêtres. Tout un tas de matériel de papeterie emplissait les tiroirs et les armoires. Le brun attrapa un stylo et quelques feuilles. Il devait se pencher sur cette histoire de règlement. Quelques coups furent donnés à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Fon ouvrit la porte et entra calmement.

\- Je t'ai vu monter et je me suis demandé si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

\- Hn. Les dossiers des clubs.

\- Je t'en ferai une copie. Mais tu sais, pour le moment il n'y a qu'eux, acquiesça l'adulte en pointant le groupe de Krystal à travers la fenêtre.

Le jeune suivi son regard et soupira. l'asiatique continua.

\- De plus, à part Krystal et Enma, les autres ne sont que des membres honoraires le temps des travaux.

\- Je vais mordre à mort cet adjoint pour créer de l'agitation sans même être là…

\- Dire qu'ils se plient en quatre pour un endroit qu'ils ne fréquentent que depuis deux semaines.

\- Tu te trompes, herbivore.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour le lycée qu'ils font ça, c'est pour leur troupeau, analysa le garçon.

\- Je vois. C'est la première fois que je vois Krystal se faire des amis. Et toi, tu vas les aider ?

\- Il n'ont pas besoin de mon aide.

\- Tu sembles occupé, remarqua le gérant des clubs en lorgnant sur le stylo qu'Hibari tenait encore dans la main. Je vais te laisser. Et je t'apporte le dossier rapidement.

\- Hn.

Fon quitta la pièce et retourna tranquillement à son bureau, faisant un détour par la salle des professeurs pour se servir un thé au passage.

\- On dirait que Kyôya prend sa nouvelle tâche très au sérieux, dit-il lorsqu'il passa devant le secrétariat.

Même s'il ne répondit rien, Alaude laissa un micro sourire passer sur ses lèvres. Ça avait fonctionné au delà de ses espérances. Comme ça, pendant que le plus jeune était occupé, il avait le champ libre. Mais ce que le blond avait en tête, ça, personne ne le savait.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Des réactions ? Allez !_


	6. Lieutenant Mukuro

_Je ne suis pas morte ! Oh, bonjour tout le monde !_

 _I'm back, mais je suis bloquée sur un chapitre alors ça me saoule… Mais ce n'ai pas une raison pour abandonné la fic alors c'est partit !_

Et voici pour vous, le disclamer du démon ! Merci à Amano Akira pour Katekyo Hitman Reborn Eiichirō Oda pour One Piece Tabata Yûki pour Black Clover Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya pour Owari no Seraph Yū Kamiya et Mashiro Hiiragi pour No game No life Sayo Yamamoto pour Yuri! on Ice Yana Toboso pour Kuroshitsuji et enfin Ponjea pour Chronos Ruler. Fini !

 _Aujourd'hui, on attaque un gros morceau, mais je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Lieutenant Mukuro**

\- Kufufu ~

\- Je me demandais quand tu viendrais, dit Hibari sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

\- Oya oya ! T'aurais-on mit au courant de mes projets ? Demanda Mukuro.

\- Alaude… Répondit simplement le brun.

\- Et que t'a t'il dit ?

\- De me méfier de toi, grogna le Préfet.

\- Et tu vas le faire ? S'intéressa l'homme aux yeux vairons.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise quoi faire.

\- Alors, ta réponse ? Fit Mukuro pour revenir au sujet de sa visite.

\- Laisse-moi ton papier je verrais quand j'aurais fini ça, soupira le solitaire.

\- Compris, obéi l'autre brun avant de se pencher sur le bureau. Il se pourrait que je t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil si tu me dis oui.

\- Dégage maintenant, je suis occupé là, insista Hibari.

\- À toute à l'heure ! Ricana le postulant.

Ce dernier partit rapidement, laissant la salle du Comité dans son silence. Le nouveau Président du Comité de Discipline réfléchit un instant. Avoir Mukuro sous ses ordres n'était pas une mauvaise idée mais il avait peur de finir par ne plus le contrôler et qu'il devienne problématique. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de dire à cet homme qu'il hantait ses pensées jours et nuits, comme adversaire autant que comme fantasme, ni qu'il le découvre de lui-même. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le brun rumina l'idée toute la journée, mais sans oublier de faire son devoir. A midi, le groupe du Club de Jardinage se réunit pour manger près du chantier. D'autres élèves passèrent à côté d'eux sans même les remarquer, mais un brun à lunettes s'arrêta au loin pour porter son regard sur le Victor aux cheveux gris.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être dans le même lycée que Victor Nikiforov, soupira Yuri. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait sa rentrée cette année.

\- Va falloir t'en remettre, fit sèchement l'autre Yuri en le bousculant. Tch, cet enfoiré de Victor, il ne se rend même pas compte des conséquences de ses conneries…

\- Ah ! Tu es Yuri Plisetsky, le gagnant du Grand Prix Junior de cette année !

\- Oui, et toi tu es celui qui est arrivé bon dernier à ce même mondial. Je voulais patiner contre lui, et le battre, mais ce qu'il a dit fait que non seulement ce ne sera pas possible, mais en plus le coach se venge sur moi…

\- Qu'à dit Victor ?

\- Tu ne suis pas l'actualité ou quoi ?!

\- Ah, j'ai… Un peu coupé avec le patinage après ma défaite, avoua le binoclard en rougissant de honte.

\- Tch, t'es qu'un faible… Si tu veux le savoir, vas lui demander !

Plisetsky attrapa le brun par le col et le poussa jusqu'à leur sujet de conversation. Ce dernier releva la tête quand les deux garçons lui firent de l'ombre.

\- Oh, Yuri ! Salua-t-il en direction du blond. Qui est ton nouvel ami ?

\- C'est pas mon ami, grogna le caïd en s'asseyant. C'est le gars qui a fini dernier au Grand Prix. Il veut savoir ce que tu as dit pour m'empêcher de te battre à plate couture sur la glace.

\- Aaaaah ! C'est parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter le patin, fit sans détour Victor.

\- Q-quoi ?! S'étrangla le Yuri japonais. Après deux médailles d'or aux mondiaux et une aux J.-O. ?! Mais, Victor…

\- Je n'arrive plus à surprendre les gens avec mes programmes, alors ça n'a plus d'intérêt, justifia le gris.

\- M-m-mais !

\- Laisses tomber Yuri, on a tout essayé pour le faire changer d'avis, soupira le nouveau champion. Tu vois pourquoi le coach est en colère ?

\- Ouais, je comprends…

Pendant ce temps, le triple médaillé d'or les regardait avec son sourire béa habituel.

\- Attendez une seconde ! Les interrompit Krystal. Tu es connu, Victor ?

\- Oui. Je suis champion du monde en programme libre et en programme court de patinage artistique.

\- Double champion du monde, rectifia le Yuri blond.

\- Sans pression… Soupira l'argentée.

\- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda finalement Victor au nouveau venu.

\- Katsuki Yuri. J-j'ai suivi tous tes programmes, Victor.

\- Ah, tu t'appelles Yuri aussi ! Et bien, enchanté de te rencontrer ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

\- Deux Yuri ? Ça ne va pas, toi, on t'appellera Yurio ! Décréta Koala en désignant le blond.

\- Et pourquoi moi ?! S'emporta celui-ci.

\- Parce que.

\- Ah ah, Yurio, ça te va bien ! Remarqua l'autre champion de patinage.

\- La ferme Victor !

\- Bon, tu vas te calmer oui ? Hurla Gokudera.

\- Tu me cherches, le décoloré ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Baston ! S'écria Luffy en rigolant.

\- OK, sourit Zoro.

\- On règle ça aux poings ! Décréta Ace.

Les plus sang-chaud de l'équipe se mirent à se battre tous ensemble, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Les autres les laissèrent faire et s'écartèrent, emmenant Yuri avec eux, sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de les arrêter.

\- Bienvenue dans cette équipe de fous ! Ricana l'argentée.

\- Ça va mal se passer… Soupira le brun.

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes, le rassura son idole en le prenant par les épaules. Il n'y a jamais de blessé grave dans leurs bagarres.

\- Si tu le dis.

Tout le monde resta ensemble jusqu'à la reprise des cours puis se sépara pour aller en classe. La Classe A aurait dû avoir Philosophie, mais leur prof allergique à l'effort décida de ne pas faire cours et les laissa aller en permanence. La Classe B n'eut pas cette chance et retrouva Lussuria pour le cours de Japonais. Les cours de l'après-midi terminés, Hibari retourna à la salle du Comité. Il avait enfin prit sa décision pour Mukuro un peu avant que l'autre ne pointe le bout de son nez au bureau.

\- Alors ? Roucoula celui-ci avant de remarquer que son papier n'était pas signé. Dois-je comprendre que c'est un non ?

\- Pas exactement. Fermes la porte.

Mukuro haussa un sourcil, surpris de la demande, mais s'exécuta avant de revenir vers le bureau.

\- Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais parler, commença le Préfet. Je ne signerais pas ce papier…

\- Bah dis-le franchement alors ! S'indigna le brun.

\- Pour le moment, reprit l'imperturbable carnivore. Comme je ne peux pas te faire confiance, on va faire un essai, pour voir si tu peux m'être utile.

\- Donc, si je fais bien mon boulot tu signeras ? Récapitula le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

Hibari hocha la tête.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Ça, ça dépendra de ta capacité à gagner ma confiance, répondit le Président du Comité de Discipline.

\- Marché conclu ! Se réjouit Mukuro.

\- _Il y tient vraiment_ , pensa le carnivore. Encore une chose, tu agiras sous le signe officiel du Comité, personne ne saura que c'est un test.

\- Quel honneur ! Kufufu ~

\- Tiens, moi qui pensais que tu avais abandonné ce genre d'ironie, soupira Hibari.

\- À plus tard, Président, sourit l'homme à la coupe ananas.

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Ne me déçoit pas, Lieutenant Mukuro, se dit le Préfet à lui-même.

Soudain, le brun se leva et se précipita vers la porte. Il appela Mukuro qui se retourna.

\- Première leçon, cette porte reste toujours ouverte pendant les heures de cours, sauf indication contraire.

\- Bien reçu.

\- _Heu… Il se passe quoi là ?_ Pensa Krystal passant par là. Hibari ? C'est quoi ce que je viens de voir ?

\- Mukuro ? Demanda le brun. Je l'ai pris sous mes ordres.

\- OK… Admit-elle, un peu perdue. Je fais tourner le message, que tu ne sois pas embêté ?

\- Avec plaisir, la remercia le jeune homme. Maintenant oust ! J'ai du boulot.

\- Ouais, je retourne bosser avec le club, l'informa l'argentée. Salut !

Derrière le self, environ la moitié du béton restait à retirer et quelques personnes s'affairaient à évacuer ce qui avait été cassé. Mukuro ne tarda pas à apparaître.

\- Kufufu~ Ce que vous faites là est contraire au règlement, prévint-il. Et Fon, tu laisses faire ça ?

\- Ils ont l'autorisation de Giotto, Mukuro, soupira l'adulte.

\- Kufufu, je veux bien voir ça…

Krystal s'approcha du brun et lui mit la fameuse autorisation sous le nez.

\- C'est bon, on peut retourner travailler maintenant ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oya oya, ne m'agresse pas ! Sinon je devrais en référer à Kyôya, menaça le lieutenant en formation.

\- C'est bon, excuse-moi, s'excusa l'argentée. C'est la limite de temps qui me stresse.

\- Quelle limite de temps ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- On a jusqu'à lundi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Attends, tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna la Vice-présidente. Mais, tu étais où pendant la réunion de ce matin ?

\- Réunion ? Répéta Fon, pas du tout au courant.

\- Hum, j'ai eu un… Empêchement, ce matin, fit l'ananas. Ce qui fait que j'étais en retard alors j'ai sûrement loupé votre petite réunion. Ensuite j'étais pris par ma petite discussion avec Kyôya. C'est certainement de cela dont voulais me parler Chrome toute à l'heure…

\- Je suppose…

\- En tout cas, l'Adjoint arrive lundi matin, expliqua Enma. Et tout doit être nickel. C'est pour ça qu'on se dépêche.

\- Ah, comme quoi il me manque encore quelques informations, grimaça Mukuro.

\- À mon avis tu ne dois pas avoir grand chose en informations, rectifia Krystal.

\- Kufufu, c'est vrai, admit le brun. Je tacherais de les obtenir.

\- Tu perds ton temps à discuter, l'ananas, grogna Hibari en arrivant derrière eux, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Ah, Hibari ! Le salua la jeune fille. Assez discuté, tout le monde au boulot !

\- Tu n'avais pas de la paperasse toi ? Demanda le subalterne du brun.

\- Il se trouve que cet endroit est visible depuis mon bureau et que je trouve que ça fait un moment que tu es là, expliqua le Préfet.

\- Bon, je repars alors ?

Le carnivore acquiesça et, une fois l'autre partie, Krystal revint vers Kyôya.

\- Merci Hibari. Je crois que j'aurai fini par le tuer si tu n'étais pas intervenu…

\- Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce qu'il meurt maintenant, fit le brun. Et par d'autres mains que les miennes.

\- Chasse gardée ? Comprit l'argentée.

Le Président du Comité de Discipline hocha la tête avant de partir. Quelques instants plus tard, Mukuro passa à nouveau la porte du Bureau du Comité.

\- Kufufu ~

Hibari haussa un sourcil à l'intention de l'autre.

\- J'ai fais le tour du lycée.

Le sourcil alla se perdre un peu plus dans la chevelure brune.

\- Il y avait des intrus, sourit machiavéliquement le Lieutenant.

Le Président posa son stylo puis son menton dans ses mains, attendant la suite.

\- Je crois qu'ils retiendront la leçon, conclu l'autre en souriant.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer… Dit-il en retournant à la fin de ses papiers.

\- C'est tout ? Rien de plus ? S'étonna Mukuro.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Soupira le solitaire.

\- Tch, laisse tomber, s'énerva le jeune homme aux yeux vairons en partant.

\- Lieutenant !

Le-dit Lieutenant s'arrêta au pas de la porte, ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de saluer son supérieur, enchaîna le carnivore en réprimant difficilement un sourire.

L'autre adolescent, lui, affichait un immense sourire. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, de la reconnaissance. Il se retourna vers Hibari, l'œil brillant de malice.

\- De plus, ajouta ce dernier. Le proviseur a une autre tâche pour nous demain alors 8h00 dans son bureau.

\- Compris, à demain.

Son subalterne partit, le Président signa son dernier papier et rangea le tout dans un tiroir avant de rentrer chez lui avec Alaude. Le lendemain, dans le bureau de Giotto.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'Adjoint arrive lundi, rappela celui-ci.

\- Et qu'attends-tu de nous ? Demanda le petit frère du secrétaire.

\- Toutes les fiches "compromettantes" concernant les élèves, je veux que vous les rangiez dans un carton qui sera caché dans le bureau d'Alaude, expliqua le blond. Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Kufufu, sans problème ! Ricana Mukuro. Hein, Président ?

Le brun hocha la tête. Mais il semblerait que retrouver les dossiers "rangés" par Hibari fut plus compliqué que prévu. Ce dernier avait une interprétation très… Personnelle du mot "rangement". Bref, la chasse au trésor fût fini en début d'après-midi et Giotto pu arrêter l'apnée… Pour le moment.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Alors les reborniens, vous vous y attendiez à celle-là ? Beaucoup de sous-entendus qui se préciseront par la suite._

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_


End file.
